


Wildflower

by darkmeow1



Category: Harry Syles Niall Horan Narry
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmeow1/pseuds/darkmeow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Teaches Niall Gay 101 with some complications along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the "Don't knock it till you try it" message Harry said to Niall. I wrote this for my friend Sara who is a Narry fan. I'm a fan of the boys in general, and I apologize in advance if it seems I am not a fan of Louis. It's just a story. I hope you like it. And if it takes me a while to post new chapters I apologize. I have a new very demanding job. So I post late at night when I can.

Loud pounding was all Harry could hear coming from his hotel room door, as he rubbed his eyes, looked at his clock next to the phone and grumbled as it read 3:30 am. He threw his long legs over the bed and tried to process it all, threw on his favorite KISS shirt and some boy shorts and yelled "This better be fucking important stop fucking pounding."  
Harry opens the door to find a very drunk Niall. "Hi" he says "What's up" Niall walks towards Harry and closes the door behind him, and before Harry knows what is happening, he is being pinned against the wall, just inches away from Niall's lips, and he can smell the Grey Goose on his breath.  
"Did you mean what you said today in the interview Haz?" "Niall I said a lot of things, be more specific please, and why am I pinned up like this?"  
" About don't knock it till you try it, you know with you." Harry's eyes widened,  
"Niall I said to try it with a man, not necessarily with me though, you know I'm spoken for  
." Oh right, I forgot, well where is he Haz where is he? that's right off with some random girl? and for what reason ? oh right to keep relevant that's just sad and weak Harry you deserve better." Harry, scrubbed his hand over his face, and scrunched his nose, "Why are you getting so hostile Niall, where is this all coming from?"  
Without thinking Niall crashed his lips towards Harry's, shocked Harry pushed him away. "Um, er Niall what was that mate, you don't kiss guys, you are not gay."  
"Well Harry, you tell me, when I'm out with a smoking hot Victoria's Secret model, who is rubbing me in all the right places and I really should be rock hard but I can't fucking get there, then are you sure?"  
"Niall that's natural it's fine, you had an off night." Niall led Harry's hand directly to his crotch, "So then tell me now Harry what do you feel?"  
" I feel your dick, Ni." "Well that happened the minute I thought of you while in the elevator, on my way up here. So I'll ask you again, are you sure I don't like guys?"  
Before Harry could answer, Niall started kissing him again, and grinding his erection into Harry's hand, which oddly enough he did not remove. Harry kissed Niall back, this time with a purpose. "Jesus your tongue is so sinful." Niall said in between breaths, Harry just laughed and bit Niall's bottom lip with teeth.  
"Were you nervous? I mean about coming over here? and well this?" He asked as he brushed his hand across his chest to Niall's.  
"No, I mean it's you, you have to know I have loved you since we were 18, God Haz you are so fucking beautiful, wanted you, this for so long ya know?"  
"I do and I have loved you, but you know it's complicated, I mean I know we did stuff when I stayed with you at Bobby's house and you wanted to try stuff then, but we were so young Niall, and I know I am gay, but you were just experimenting, right?"  
" I don't know anymore Haz but I do know, I want to figure this all out, and I want you to guide me, teach me, show me what I'm missing Harry please." Niall kissed Harry again and grinded his hard erection on Harry's thigh, reaching for the paper thin material Harry had on, feeling all of Harry growing bigger and thicker. It was a lot to take in and it was the hottest thing Niall had ever felt. 

Harry led Niall to his bedroom and sat him on the bed, ran his hands through his hair and caressed Niall's cheek.  
"Ok it's getting late, so for now, lets just kiss and mess about ya? besides I need to sit and chat with Louis about this, tell him what were doing."  
"Are you insane? Louis will kill me, I can't die a virgin." Harry quirked and eyebrow at Niall, " Really Ni, a virgin?"  
" You know what I mean, having guy sex you know butt sex and dicks and stuff."  
"First rule, stop calling it that, it's just sex, you make it sound so yucky , and it can be quite lovely."  
"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, it's just well this, ya know you and me", He blew out a sound like a bomb going off, "Mind blown." Harry sat next to Niall and his dimples deepened, he then kissed Niall with more passion then before, this time running his tongue over Niall's lip ready to explore deeper, Niall followed Harry's lead and laid down on the bed. Harry unbuttoned Niall's shirt that had only three more buttons to go, and he made a mental note to himself, "Niall was dressing the part so far." Black silk shirt, black skinnies and tan boots, along with his matching diamond tennis bracelet to Harry's. "He's becoming a mini me." And that's all it took for Harry to get hard again. Both boys quickly removed what they were wearing, and the funny thing was, they had been naked around each other more times then they could count, but in this particular scenario it felt so different and it was so fucking hot. Harry kissed Niall's jawline, and ran his tongue down Niall's neck, leaving little bite marks and kisses. Harry's lips on Niall's skin made him shudder, and he didn't know where to put his hands, so he placed them on Harry's perfectly toned ass, and pulled Harry right on top of him. Harrys rubbed his hard cock right next to Niall's and slowly moved up and down causing all kinds of heat to course through Niall's body. Electric volts shooting through Niall's cock, making him yell small very Irish obscenities, even harry hadn't heard before, causing Harry to chuckle.  
" So Niall, is this good?" Harry asked while grabbing both boys cocks in his large hand and stroking them both at the same time, this time while Niall was incoherent with only his mouth open, and heavy pants, Harry let out a loud primal growl for the both of them. He could feel Niall's stomach start to tighten, so he slid down farther, and kissed Niall's inner thighs, and allowing himself enough time to tease Niall's cock now red and leaking with that sinful tongue of his. Harry slowly rubbed Niall's cock slit, with his thumb and ran his tongue down to the base and up again hovering over his head, Niall could feel Harry's breath on top of him. " Not gonna last long Haz."  
' I got you, gonna make you come in spades." With that, he swirled his tongue around and sucked hard, slowly lowering himself down, till he could feel Niall in the back of his throat. Moving his mouth up and down, faster and faster adding more wetness from those red puffy lips he had wrapped around Niall.  
"Oh fuck, Harry pull off coming now." Harry looked up at Niall and smirked sucking harder, while swallowing all Niall had to give him. He continued sucking him through his orgasm, and pulled off with a popping sound. Niall threw his head back, and watched Harry wipe off the come from the corner of his lips with his thumb. "Fuck, just watching that display, will get my dick hard again in no time." Harry laughed, and went to splash some water on his face and throw on some briefs. Niall noticed, harry had not come and his cock was painfully red and leaking.  
"Can I watch, you jerk off, wanna see you come, is that all right?"  
" Um ok, it's starting to hurt a bit." Harry walked over to the edge of the bed, threw his hair up in a quick bun, and started to take off his briefs.  
" I want to, let me." Niall slowly rolled them down and watched them fall to the floor, slowly scanning Harrys, long legs and strong thighs, while running his hand up the back of them, bringing them to Harry's solid very impressive thick cock. Niall took a deep breath and opened his mouth as wide as he could, feeling Harry's penetrating gaze on him. closed his eyes and took all of Harry inside his mouth. Harry gently intertwined his fingers into Niall's hair.  
" Niall, gonna push forward and back, wanna fuck your pretty mouth, nod if its ok." Niall looked up at Harry, blue locking on green, and let Harry slowly, seduce his mouth, rocking his hips back and forth, Niall loved every movement, and the feel of Harry's skin sliding inside and out. Niall dug his nails into Harry's lower back dimples, causing Harry to scream out pornographic words and sounds, he was sure Anne would blush if she knew what was going on with her baby boy right now. Harry was sex personified, and everything about him was so hot, and making Niall hard again. Harry was coming soon, so he laid down on the bed, and stroked himself as per Niall's request. Watching Harry, shoot loads of white ribbons on his butterfly, made Niall come again as well. Both boys collapsing on top of one another, hot, wet, sweaty, and sticky. Harry wiped them both off with the rag from the bathroom, and kissed Niall's face. " That was one for the books, eh? now sleep, my little Nialler."  
He wrapped his arms around Niall, and held on to him like a baby koala. "Night Ni." " Night Haz, sleep tight."  
Both boys drifting off in warm soft sounds of peaceful sleeping.


	2. Obi Wan And HIs Sexual Breadcrumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in this chapter, and Harry offers Niall something he can't say no to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first publication, so I would love to know what you think.

"Oi, what the fuck is this?" Harry rolled over to see Louis Looming over him, lips pursed, and not so happy.  
"Shh, Lou, Niall is sleeping."  
"I see that love" Louis whispered, "Why is he in bed naked with you?" Louis motioned for Harry to meet him in the kitchen. Harry groggily followed behind Louis, hearing deep huffs come out of his mouth.   
"Lou, Niall was drunk, so I let him sleep here, and you know we both never sleep with clothes on." Besides, why are you here? Shouldn't you be passed out after your," Harry threw up finger quotes in the air and rolled his eyes. "Wild night?"   
Louis gave him a half smile, "Ha." I got in early after my ( finger quotes) "Wild night" and did some more writing for the new album, and of course it's about you, my beautiful amazing lover, who has yet to kiss me." Louis grabbed Harry closer to him. But Harry backed away.   
"No Lou, morning breath" covering his mouth from Louis lips coming closer, "Besides I told you, if you keep this shit up with Cal, and Rat boy and your various ladies of the night I'm not going to be with you."  
Really Haz, ladies of the night? they're not prostitutes."   
"Well, Modest pays them, and owns them, they are Lou, and in a way well, you are too."   
"Harry I love you, I do but I can not keep having this same discussion with you over and over. I'm not ready to come out, I need this, you are set have been for a bit, you are fucking Harry Styles the most beautiful and talented man on this planet, me I am just Louis Tomlinson, band mate to Harry Styles. I need this baby, to be seen and loved and noticed like you, when is it my turn Harry, when?"   
"Lou, I see you, and I'm so in love with you, you are my world, my sunshine, my everything, but I am coming out with or without you. So you can continue to play the straight guy, who loves women and pussy and not be true to yourself, or to us. But I am done for now, so I am proposing an open relationship."   
"What, you cant be serious? No you can not fuck anyone else, I will not allow it. Oh fuck the thought of anyone else even touching you, I will tie you up in my basement, if I have to. No fucking way Haz, never will that happen. You are mine, why would you do this to me?" Harry could feel himself getting flushed and angry. "Who does louis think he is ?, he does not own me."   
" Lou, listen to my words very carefully." As Harry slammed his hand down on the table." Lets get one thing clear, I am not your possession, you do not own me, and I will kiss, fuck, suck off, swallow and eat out who I please, and with whom I please. Until I am no longer your dirty little secret, I am not yours, so go on and enjoy your blonde ambition slut tour cause that is all you have now. " Louis teared up, watching Harry tear up through all of his anger, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the one man he had loved for so long.   
Louis reached out to hold Harry, but Harry walked away, cold as ice. Louis sighed and hung his head downward.   
"By the time I come back, you will be gone right Lou?"   
Lou nodded, "Please Harry, tell me you know how much I love you, ya?"   
" I do Lou, and that's the most tragic part about this, it is just not enough, and you love you more, because of that reason alone, that is why you are now walking out of my front door." 

Niall stumbled into the kitchen, where Harry was preparing a egg white omelet sautéed kale and mushrooms and some very large Italian sausages.   
" Good morning" Harry sang out to Niall, way to chipper for Niall's hung over state.   
"How did you sleep ?" Niall rubbed his temple and ran his hands through his hair, "Alright I guess." Puzzled he asked Harry, " Did I pin you up against that wall and try to kiss you?"   
"Hmm how to answer, that one? ok, well yes you did, and later on we succeeded in so much more." As Harry winked to Niall, like he had on stage so many times before. Niall still hungover was so confused.   
"Jesus Harry what did we do, oh Christ, did we do that? Fuck Louis is gonna kill me and then kill you with my bloody body." Harry, just laughed at the thought of louis being able to lift up Niall alive, let alone dead. Louis was fit, but didn't have much upper arm strength, even when Harry would fuck him doggy style, he had to lay his body down, cause it hurt his arms to much, since he refused to go to the gym with the boys. " Lazy fuck." Harry quickly snapped out of his thoughts, back to Niall and fear of the sass master.   
"Niall relax, we did not do that yet, and I doubt Louis will be coming around anymore, I cut him loose this morning, he doesn't own me." Niall raised his brows, and rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry snapped him with his kitchen towel.   
"He doesn't, ok well maybe a part of my heart, but definitely not my body. Anyways it's about you and I right now ya? I made you this protein packed breakfast, cause your gonna need your strength young Nialler , for now enjoy your meal and lets nurse your hangover." Harry watched Niall eat, and lifted his sausage up from his fork, very cheekily smirking and asking Niall the question of the hour.   
" Hmm so enjoying your big thick sausage?"   
"Ok, what the fuck did we do Harry, stop being such an ass and just tell me, cause I do not remember anything." Harry cleared his throat sniffed and licked his lips.   
"How do I say this, ok here it goes, you want me to teach you how to be gay, I mean the outfits you have down, but how to be gay in the sexual sense." Niall was a bit embarrassed, and the only way to defuse this was to make a really bad joke.  
"You mean like Obi Wan but with meat swords, not light sabers?"   
"The fuck, Niall did you just call your cock a meat sword?" Harry laughed " You have so much to learn, and speak for your self, I have a light saber. you do remember that right Niall?" He nodded beet red, cause "Oh fuck, it was all flooding back now, and not a good time dick, to get hard again." Harry could feel the elephant in the room, so he got up, and placed his hand on Niall's shoulder.   
"Ok, well if this is to much for you right now, you let me know, meanwhile I'm going to take a shower and you are more then welcome to join me. I'll make plenty of room for you." Harry kissed the top of Niall's head and walked away, shedding his clothes one by one. Slowly driving Niall mad.  
" Jesus Harry, your leaving a trail of sexual breadcrumbs, so not fair."   
"Not fair, but working?" as Harry stood in the doorframe, and stretched his arms over his head, flexing every curve and muscle in his back. Dimples in his lower back on full display, Niall just wanted to bite them so badly. As well as his perfect pert tight ass. Oh and lets not forget those long lean muscular legs.   
" He is like a piece of art. Just then, Harry slyly glanced over his shoulder and pushed his hair behind his ear, bit his lower lip with his teeth, and motioned for Niall to come to him, with just one finger, slowly running down his neck.   
" Fucking tease, Haz, you are such a fucking tease."   
Niall had wanted to be with Harry for so long, but not just physically, all in. Heart, soul, body, mind he wanted that deeper connection. What they had was special, there was no denying it, but he just wanted more, what ever Harry wanted, Niall wanted as well. But there was one thing standing in the way, one little very loud thing, more like a 5'4 sass master who had Harry captured, in more ways then one. And yes Harry said he cut him loose, Niall knew that wasn't entirely true.   
So for now, he thought "What ever Harry was willing to do for him or to him, he would accept with open arms, and what ever else Harry wanted to be open."


	3. How Can He Not See You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall loves Harry, for everything that he is and just wants the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite flowers are wildflowers and I have always seen Harry as one just carefree and constantly making people happy when he is around them. And I added one of my favorite songs in the words. Hope you enjoy this, feed back is always welcome. Oh and lots of smut coming ( Pardon the pun) soon, I promise.

Niall stood in the doorway, just listening to Harry sing under the water.   
"Jesus he could sing the phonebook to me, and I would fall in love with him over and over again, what the fuck is Tommo's problem? Does he even know what he has? Cause if Harry were mine, I'd tell him every day how lucky I was to have him be with me."  
Niall stripped quickly and stepped behind Harry in the shower. Turned him around and gently pushed his back to the shower wall. Crashing their lips together all wet and full of his tongue. Pushing his body into Harry's chest. Harry held on tight, one large hand resting on Niall's lower back, the other caressing his cheek. Together they kissed each other, as if they had returned home from war, and longed for the day they could reunite again. Harry pulled back, and pushed Niall's wet hair from his face, kissed his nose and proceeded to lick his lips in that sexy way only Harry knew how to do. He smiled, all dimples on display.   
"Well, guess my sexual crumbs worked on you young Skywalker."   
Niall just locked his eyes to those shimmering green gems Harry possessed and whispered in his ear.   
"How can he not see you? I see you all of you, and if you were mine, Jesus Haz."   
With that he tenderly laid his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry held him tight. Silence filled the room with only the soothing sound of the water surrounding them. Both men knew what the other was thinking, without having to say a word.   
Harry let Niall wash and rinse off, dried them both off and walked to the bedroom.   
Both men sat there, in silence, unable to look each other in the eye, just starring at the plush carpet beneath them.   
"Harry I'm sorry, I just... well I just hurt when you hurt, and I know you are hurting and all of this with me is wonderful but its not what you want, or need."   
Please don't hate me for saying this, but Louis is a bed of weeds and you are the lonely beautiful wildflower stuck in the middle being strangled. Harry all that beauty is fading and your wilting." Harry started to cry.   
"What can I do Ni? tell me what to do."   
" Harry, it's your love your heart and your life, I can't make that decision for you. But know, I'm here to pick that wildflower for you, and let you thrive in another garden."   
Niall wrapped his arms around Harry, and laid him down, letting him be the little spoon. Hearing him sob till he had nothing left and fell asleep.  
A few minutes later Niall could hear small mumblings spill out of Harry's mouth.   
"Picked all the weeds, but kept the flower's."   
He held Harry tight, kissed his back and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Broken Hearts and Diamond Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis confronts Harry and Niall. Next chapter is all about the smut :)

Niall woke up to a very sharp tug of his hair dragging him off the bed, by a very heated Louis, mouthing, "You and me outside now." Niall threw on his pants and shirt from before and met Louis on the balcony. Louis was outside smoking took a drag, and blew his smoke directly at Niall "Rude fuck, but then again it is Louis." He thought to himself.   
"Jesus Ni, you raiding MY boys closet now, ya? you coming out as well?"   
"If Harry wants my support, then I'm here for him and if I come out then I do, I don't need to pretend and hide, I'm not you."   
"Oh my young naïve lad, it's not that black and white. You know I hate doing this but I need this and I need Harry to stop being a whiny cunt about all of this and just support me.  
meanwhile I come over to see My love and spend some time with him." Niall interjected. " He said he cut you loose." "And you believe him? we all know Harry is like a boomerang, comes right back to me." Niall could feel anger boil inside of him, praying it wasn't showing on his alabaster skin.   
"As I was saying, I come to see him and once again you are here in bed with him, NAKED again, are you fucking my boy NI?" Louis puffed out his chest and stepped into Niall's personal space. " I swear if you are, I will fucking end you." Niall took Louis hand to reassure him.   
"No nothing like that, we just kissed but I was fazed out ya know, and well we've done stuff before, you knew that?" Louis pursed his lips, and took a long drag.   
"Ya, I know but I was with Hannah so it doesn't count, seems so long ago, he wasn't you know Mine, like he is now. Ni, Harry wants an open relationship, I think he wants to fuck Nick and not feel guilty, God if Grimmy Monster touches him, God I hate Nick Grimshaw."   
"Louis, Harry does not want NIck, trust me, he loves you, but you are destroying him and he is hurting. You have changed, and sorry to say mate not for the better, your a mini Cowell and if I'm not mistaken, you are fucked up now."   
"Niall you are so daft, its laughable, you don't know what your talking about."   
" No, your right Lou, cause I always see you sniff while shaking and scratching your skin, meanwhile your eyes are as big as saucers, but that's just stress right?"  
"He said he wants an open relationship, MY Hazza, Niall I just lost it, and I needed a way to escape it all, so I had one little bump, ok two. I'm so fucked up Niall I can't loose him, and I know he is already one foot out the door. I wish our relationship was more like you and Harry's just fun, and no passion, maybe an underlying bit of sexual tension but no attraction, well at least on Harry's end. And I know, you would never do anything to hurt me NIall." Louis ruffled Nialls hair like he was a 5 year old kid who had just lost his first game, and his daddy was there to say, " Next time champ."  
"Did that fucking wanker, just say on Harry's end? Harry the one whos cock was in my mouth, the one who was kissing me in the shower, and the one I am going to Fuck while screaming out how much I hate you Louis?" Niall, hugged Louis like a boa constrictor would when ready to eat his prey, maybe just a bit tighter then he had to, but that was his business.   
"Louis we have like 5 hours till the photo shoot, go to your room, rest, relax and no more cocaine, I'll make sure Harry gets there ok?" Louis nodded, and snubbed out his second cigarette.  
" Your a good man Niall a true friend, no matter what anyone has said about you, ha ha, ok see ya lad." 

Harry stood frozen behind the door, wiping the tears from his eyes, more confused then ever. 

Louis arrived 10 minutes late to the shoot worse then before, sniffing and scratching , eyes bloodshot and smelling like a distillery and looking overall disheveled. Louise grumbled and quickly worked her magic. Louis was a ball of energy, but something about today wasn't quite right with his mannerisms and jumpy movements. He tried to play it off as being quirky, but the boys knew better especially Harry.   
Harry was instructed to stand next to Louis, with Niall on his left and Louis to his right and Liam at the end. Harry lightly laid his hand on top of Louis shoulder, just enough to let the diamond tennis bracelet peek out from his wrist, the same one that matched NIall's and the same one that Harry knew would drive Louis insane if he saw, and he could feel a bit of Louis heart breaking so mission accomplished. Louis glanced down at Harry's hand holding Niall's hip tight next to his, and pressing his forehead to Niall's face lightly giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Louis tried to lay his head on Harry's shoulder, as a peace offering, but Harry just pushed it away. After 2 hours of fake smiles and playful banter, Louis was at his boiling point.   
Harry and Niall were in the corner waiting for the last few shots to be set up, entertaining themselves with ridiculous puns loud belly laughs and thumb wrestling, completely oblivious to a rather fuming 5'9 Tasmanian Devil about to destroy everything in site.   
"Jesus Niall, why don't you just fuck him right here, you know you want to, I was worried about Nick but it was you, I trusted you Niall, you fucking traitor."   
"And you," Louis looked directly at Harry,   
"Four years of my heart, and you shove this in my face?" Louis grabbed Harrys wrist so tight, the bracelet broke in half, falling to the floor. Louis sniffed, and scratched his cheek.  
"Ironic, that's how my heart feels." with that he picked up a few items from the shoot and smashed them to the ground, threw out a few hundred dollar bills and yelled. " For the damage." And stormed out.   
Harry sat there dumbfounded, hurt and angry, because of the way Louis reacted, causing a huge scene but mostly for breaking his bracelet. Niall stood up, "I think its time to get smashed ya?" Harry nodded, "Ya like right now, lets go." Harry grabbed Niall's hand, and as they walked out to their car waiting, Liam yelled back.  
" Got room for one more? I think I need to get proper drunk with you lads."


	5. 17 Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the teachings begin.

Harry took the boys, to his favorite bar, 17 Black. A small gay community based bar where everyone was accepted and loved no matter what. And it was Harry and Louis first date and first bathroom fuck, but that little gem he would keep to himself.  
"Story is, the owner's husband was a 17 year old from Ghana who came here to make a better life for himself, started to work here and they fell in love the owner was 19 an they have been together for the last 20 years, a true love story." Liam could see Harry's eyes mist up a bit, and laid his hand on his shoulder.  
"First's rounds on me."  
Six shots down and 1 hour later, Liam had left to be with Sophia and Harry had led Niallto the private side of the club, performing what he wanted to be a hot lap dance. Sitting on Niall's lap swaying his hips to the beat, slowly grinding into him, while raising his thighs up and down carefully being on his knees. Placing his hand on Niall's chest lightly tugging at his hairs, rotating his hands on Niall's lap, rutting up against Niall's rock hard cock underneath him. Harry smiled, full display of deep dimples. Harry arched his back, pushing his full straining cock on top of Niall's pulling his hair up, and slowly unbuttoning, more of his shirt, just to add to the sexy show that was Harry Styles. Tilting his head, exposing his bare naked neck, just screaming to be mauled, and you didn't need to ask Nialltwice.  
Niallquickly starting sucking on Harry's neck, causing him to growl louder over the music, pulling Niall's hair allowing his mouth to open and let Harry make love to his mouth with his hot, wet and eager tongue. Harry scratched at Niall's scalp with his fingers, and Niall grabbed hard onto Harry's ass kneading his fingers underneath to palm his cock base through those impossibly tight skinnies. Heat building and sweat forming between the two, Harry leaned into Niall's ear and whispered.  
"Tonight, you are coming back to mine, and you are gonna fuck me, don't be nervous I got you. I will show you everything you need to know, unless you don't to?" He said smirk forming on his lips, already knowing the answer. Niall kissed him fast and sloppy, whispering in Harry's ear.  
" If we don't leave now, I will bend you over this table and fuck you raw and deep, in front of everyone, so does that answer your question?" 

Harry's door closed behind him, and both men quickly shed off their clothes, already hot and sweaty from the pre -sex car activity, that may have scarred Paul their driver for life. Harry mumbled in between kisses that they needed to "Buy Paul something nice, to say sorry for the mess in the car. Lowly belly laughing, all the way to the bedroom.  
Candles were lit and Niall was on his back, Harry looming over him, his cock hanging to the side hard, thick red, and dripping on Niall's stomach.  
Harry kissed down Niall's neck, leaving small love bits and grazing his tongue and teeth over his nipples, causing Niall to arch his back, and push his cock into Harry's butterfly.  
Harry continued to kiss down Niall's stomach and suck small purple bruises, into his milky white thighs. Slowly stroking Niall's cock, with one hand while swirling his tongue around his cockhead, sucking harder lowering his hollowed out cheeks and mouth . Niall was Harry's yummy lolly, and Harry could suck on him for hours, Harry knew Niall wasn't going to last if he kept up this pace, watching his body writhing underneath him, and fisting the sheets. So he ran his tongue, across Niall's slit, and added some more saliva to it, then pulled off with a pop and crawled up next to Niall and proceeded to place three of Niall's fingers in his mouth, running his tongue in between them, while coating them with his wet hot mouth. Niall arched his back, just by the sheer sensation of Harrys mouth on him, sucking anything. Harry opened up his legs, and planted his feet on the bed, placed a pillow under his ass and led Niall's slick fingers downward to his tight pink heat.  
" Gonna have you put your fingers, inside me ok, push deep, when I say, but wait for me to say ok."  
"They do that really?, ok here goes." Niall pushed one finger, slowly past Harry's rim, feeling tightness and heat, watching Harry adjust and squirm, in ecstacy .  
" Hmm, yes they do babe, so good, you'll see soon." Harry reached in his drawer and handed Niall his vanilla flavored lube.  
"Rub this on your fingers, and add the other two ya?"  
Niall nodded, and did as he was told, Harry spilled obscenities and grabbed Niall's hand pushing hard down on his fingers, Niall's hand started to cramp, but seeing Harry like this all spread out hands behind his head grabbing the back of his headboard, slowly fucking into Niall's fingers, sweat pooling down his butterfly, with his cock bigger then it ever was, laying curved and so inviting. Niall would break his hand, if this was what he got to see. Niall reached out with his other hand and pulled his mouth over to Harry's cock, sucking all he could get, in that position. Trying so hard to please Harry, he was able to deep throat him for just a minute, and that's all it took, for Harry to start shooting into his mouth.  
Niall gagged, but swallowed, it was salty but very sweet, thank god Harry ate healthy. Harry was a sweating writhing mess lowly growly, and fisting the sheets.  
" Open me up, pull your fingers apart from each other, its gonna feel weird, but I need this if your gonna fuck me."  
Niall spread his fingers apart in a scissor formation, and found a small soft fleshy spot up higher inside Harry.  
"Wonder what this is for?" he thought.  
So he lightly pushed into it, with his two finger pads.  
"Fuuuuck" was all he needed to hear to know that was a good spot to hit.  
Harry pulled himself out of Niall, and pulled him in close for a passionate kiss.  
"Fuck, Ni you learn fast, now want you to fuck me, I'm open, you ready?" Niall nodded again. Harry turned around, on all fours ass in the air, slightly wiggling, to let Niall know he was ready.  
" Lube up your cock, and line it up to my hole, push it in slowly, like you would a girl, gonna feel tight, let me adjust, and then you can move."  
"Like this?"  
Harry hissed, " Hmm yea, keep pushing in, feel me deep baby, feel me stretch? I'm adjusting to you."  
God Harry, your so tight around my coc what the fuck was that?" Harry glanced over behind him, dimples popping.  
" My version of kegels, Harry style."  
"I'm literally balls deep in you, stuck like an animal."  
"Hmm, then baby, fuck me like an animal, feel you from the inside, hard thick, wet. deep."  
Niall, grabbed onto Harry's hips and thrusted himself as hard as he could. Harry pushed his ass in deeper, screaming out Niall's name and grabbing his growing cock.  
Niall kept his pace, pushing hard and deep, loving every second that Harry would yell for him to fuck him harder. And complimenting, the way he was getting fucked.  
"Don't stop, split me open with your big cock." Soon all you could hear, was sounds of skin slapping against each other, and non coherent words spilling from Harry's mouth. Niall was so sweaty, he slipped to the other side.  
"Fuck Harry, your so tight, and pulsating, I'm gonna come soon."  
"Pull my hair and fuck, fuck me deep, wanna come hard, make me see stars, come on Daddy, fuck me hard."  
Niall wrapped his fingers, under Harry's hair and pulled hard, Harry yelped." Daddy, fuck me, come on harder."  
Niall could feel the coil in his stomach, and started to pull out, Harry pushed his ass backward.  
"In me come inside me, wanna feel all of you."  
Niall pushed deeper this time hitting that fleshy spot again.  
"Fuuuck Daddy." Harry came all over his pillow, and that show made Niall come hard in big bouts inside Harry. Dripping down Harry's leg. Harry collapsed on his stomach, with Niall still inside him. Niall softened and pulled out, making Harry whimper.  
"I quite like having you inside of me." Harry turned his sweaty body, to Niall's and pushed his hair stuck to his skin away from his face, nose to nose, Harry kissed Niall softly, small whimpers escaping from his mouth. Placing his hand on top of Niall's heart.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"I love you too."  
Was Harry really in love with him, or was it the after sex banter, no way to tell, and he wasn't about to ruin it with a bunch of questions, besides he thought "It will all come out in the wash." So for now this would do.


	6. A Day In the Life Of Harry Styles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is being groomed to become a mini Harry. Side note, Andrew Cobb was my ex from Holmes Chapel. Eon's ago and yes he did cheat on me, so don't feel to bad for him.

Driving down Beverly Blvd, one hand on the wheel, the other casually holding Niall's hand, Harry decided to see if he could get a reaction from him, so he casually rubbed his middle finger across Niall's palm back and forth. Niall smiled full well knowing what that meant, but every touch from Harry, made Niall smile. Spending any more free time with Harry the last few days, proved to be difficult after that amazing night at 17 Black, so when Harry texted for him to get ready and meet him outside, he was excited. Until he saw Harry stop the car and park. Harry lifted his sunglasses, and smiled.  
"Were here Ni, don't be nervous." Being the true gentleman he was, he ran around the other side to open Niall's door and lead him out never letting go of his hand. But Not before smacking his ass.  
"Wax On Wax Off, Hell no Harry, I'm not doing this."  
"Ni, if you want the full experience of , well being a mini me then you do what I do."  
"Can't I just trim it all, you know with scissors?"  
"Ya, you could, but you might end up like ol' Andy Cobb, a mate of mine from home, wanted to impress his American girl and sliced his sack clean cut, 20 stiches in a hospital room."  
Niall winced at just that very thought.  
"And Niall if you do this for me, who knows, there might be a surprise waiting for you." He said with eyebrows raised and dimples popping. And Niall could never say no to those damn dimples. Harry held the door for Niall, and leaned in to whisper to him.  
" Don't be nervous, I'm here, you can hold my hand the entire time." And leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
" This better be a big fucking surprise."  
Once Niall was prepped and understood the procedure, he was then trimmed and applied with wax, and cloth strips.  
"A little warm, but not so baa, Jesus what was that? Fucking hell." With out a warning the strips were quickly pulled off, 1, 2,3 rip repeat.  
"Well, your halfway done."  
Harry could no longer feel any sensation in his hand. Niall was asked to remove his briefs, and took a deep breath, for he knew what was coming next.  
He was given a break, and some orange juice afterward, and gave Harry back his limp cramped up hand, mouthing "I'm sorry."  
Harry just shook his head, and mouthed back, "Its all part of the process."  
"Well, I'm clean from soup to nuts now."  
"Not quite yet, ya gotta do." Harry pointed to Niall's ass, and other parts. Niall was asked to get on all fours. Harry stood behind him, biting his lip, hoping no one caught that.  
"Don't worry, you will get used to this position, really quick." Harry leaned forward, lowly whispering.  
" Maybe, sooner then later."  
All Niall could think was, "Don't get hard now, please don't."  
With one last application and a few more rips of the strips, followed by a very loud "Fuck" NIall laid down for a minute to catch his breath.  
"Well looks good from where, I'm sitting."  
"I can't believe you do this to yourself."  
"Well, yes and no, I'm generally smooth, so maybe once or twice in my life time, sorry I tricked you, but you wanted to the full package of my teachings. And its right next to Go Greek, so surprise."  
"So frozen yogurt is my surprise?"  
"Nope, something better." Harry said emphasizing the P sound.  
" Be patient, first fro yo."  
"Wait, are you gonna, continue." He says lowly," Teaching me?"  
"Now your catching on, young Skywalker." 

They found a small outside table in the corner, NIall winced as he sat down and Harry softly chuckled.  
"I could sit my naked ass in a vat of this right now, just to soothe this pain."  
Harry choked on his, own mint chip, sliding down his throat and although he was laughing, he was praying for no one to come over right now. Because that image, well turned him on so much. But as fate would have it, they were spotted, and Harry quickly pushed his dick back under him as far as it would go.  
After what felt like, hours of greetings, hugs, and photos, Harry noticed that Niall still had some vanilla in the corner of his mouth, and thumbed it away. causing Niall to curl his head into Harry's hand like a kitten.  
"Um, Hi, like, I think you were gonna leave, but were like your biggest fans and we love Narry so much, could we like have a quick pic with you please?"  
Harry was about to ask what Narry was, when out of no where he hears a very loud voice from Louis say. " Here love, they would love to, I'll take it for you."  
Harry flashed his media trained smile, while Niall looked confused, but still happy. Then louis stood behind a seated Harry and offered up a picture of the three of them.  
Louis leaned in, fist laying on Niall's shoulder, the other open and rubbing Harry's shoulder, completely oblivious, of Harry grabbing Niall's thigh under the table.  
Louis, squeezed Harry's shoulder, and he tried to shrug it off, with out being obvious. But Louis was relentless, and squeezed harder, forcing Harry to turn around and mouth to him.  
"Lou fucking stop it." Louis ignored him and blew a fake kiss in the air. Harry felt bad for ruining, the girls picture, so he offered to add them to the next shows VIP list.  
"Lou, why are you here? are you following me?"  
"Really, Harry? your either here or YSL, not hard to find you, your not very multifaceted." Harry could feel anger build up inside of him.  
"Did you just call me boring, you selfish fucking wanker?"  
"Woah, calm down baby, I just meant you are easy to find is all, your a creature of habit, fuck baby I'm sorry ya?" Harry just glared at Louis, something that Louis hated.  
"So anyway, what are you up to, care if I tag along?"  
"No Louis, you can not, Niall and I have booked a very private writing session, and its gonna take all night, right Ni?"  
" Private, session ya, sorry mate, don't want to be disturbed." Niall shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
"Ya, ok well before you go, Harry can we speak ya know privately? cars over there." 

Once inside louis car, Harry sat as far away as he could looking out the tinted windows. Louis lunged at his neck, ignoring the faded purple bruise, that was already there. Harry pushed Louis away.  
"Talk Lou, nothing else."  
"Baby I'm sorry for the shoot, I wasn't myself I was in a bad place and took it out on you."  
"And Niall, Lou, don't forget Niall, and you are no where in a bad place like the one you have put me in, you would rather play straight and pretend to whore around and expect me to wait."  
" Harry you did the same thing, Taylor, Kendall, Paige, Nadine must I go on?"  
"But I was never seen, drunk kissing them or nuzzling them, and I always came back to you."  
"Well every time I come see you lately, you are in bed, or on a quasi date with the little Irishman, and it's fucking annoying."  
" Niall is going through something and well I'm teaching him , and helping him so he is gonna be around a lot."  
"What he wants to become a baker?"  
"Again with the insults, be fucking nice. He thinks he might be gay, and I'm helping him out sort of."  
"Helping him out how Harold?" Harry knew that tone, and it was about to get real ugly real fast.  
"I'm just, like showing him the ropes, ya know like Gay for Dummies?"  
Harry tried to diffuse the thick tension in the car, by being funny, but to Louis this was no laughing matter. And judging by the veins popping in his neck, Harry needed to get out of the car quick. He pulled on the Handel but Louis had locked him in.  
"If I find out you are, Fuck Haz I can't even say it, I'll explode you just better not be."  
Well that did it for Harry, "This wanker, just doesn't get it." Harry got right into Louis face and screamed so loudly Louis had to turn on his radio, to drown out the very heated words thrown at him.  
'YOU DO NOT OWN ME, IV'E GOT A HEART AND IV'E GOT A SOUL AND RIGHT NOW, YOU DO NOT OWN EITHER, OR THIS." He quickly unzipped his skinnies and pulled out his cock, full well knowing what it would do to Louis.  
"TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK AT THIS, CAUSE IT IS NO LONGER YOURS AND YES IT WILL BE PLAYING ELSEWHERE. I'M LEAVING BEFORE MY DARKNESS COMES OUT, UNLOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR, OR I WILL RIP IT RIGHT OFF ITS FUCKING HINGES."  
"Have fun, in your private writing session love." Louis said sarcastically.  
"Oh I will Lou, and I'll be sure to write a special song for you, matter of fact I have a name for it already, it's called Brianna."


	7. Parlor Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% smut enjoy.

Once back at Harry's place, he quickly stripped down to just his briefs and Niall sat down with pen and paper while Harry stood over him, both hands on his hips.  
"What are you doing, and why are you still dressed?"   
"Haz we really should do some writing, ya know in case Louis wants to see it."  
'Ya ok, well I'm calling mine The Wanker From Doncaster." Harry threw himself down on the big comfy couch, and rested his chin on Niall's shoulder. NIall deep in thought, turned to see deep emerald green puppy dog eyes and pink puffy lips saying.  
"Niall, stop writing, I wanna play." Harry's hands quickly unbuttoning Niall's shirt.  
"Jesus Harry, that's even faster then Phil's."  
"Hmm, well I promise to do everything nice and slow ya?" Kissing Niall's neck and dragging a smirk out of Harry's wet swollen lips.  
" Fuck this, writing can wait." He threw up the papers in the air and attacked Harry's mouth all teeth and tongue. Never breaking the kiss, Harry was lightning fast in stripping both men off. And before Niall, could blink, Harry had him down his throat with such ease and finesse, one might say he was a pro at it.   
"Fuck, Christ, Harry" Was all Niall could growl out, while watching Harry's sinful lips work his magic. Harry pulled of with a pop and Niall whimpered. Harry came back with a few items wrapped up in his favorite green head scarf.  
"Oh so that's where they went to, for play time?"   
"Yep, never get rid of anything, well except for my beards."   
Harry led Niall over to a big plush velvet parlor chair.  
"Umm, is this new?"  
"I had it brought in for this particular event."  
"Event?"  
"Event, or marathon dunno yet, but by the time I'm done with you, your gonna need a few days rest. Good thing we are still on a break."  
Harry kissed Niall and instructed him to lay on his belly, hands underneath his face, with his head on the side. Harry warmed up his hands, and sat on Niall's ass spreading an edible warming oil in vanilla all over Niall's back, massaging deep into his muscles. He ran his thumb down Niall's spine while licking and sucking downward. Massing his ass and dripping the oil in his crack. Harry slides his thumbs across Niall's puckered skin, slowly opening him up, listening to the small moans falling from Niall's mouth. He gently rubs both thumbs in small round circles.  
"So pretty baby, you want more?" Niall just nods his head. Harry opens both sides up, allowing for his tongue to easily slide in and out. Niall grabs for Harry's hair and pulls hard. Harry chuckles.  
"Oh darling, it gets so much better, you sure you are ready for this?"  
Barely breathing, Niall manages "Fuck keep going." Harry oils him up again and pushes his thumb inside, this time to his knuckle, while sucking on his rim.  
Niall screamed and grabbed the side of the chair, Harry pushed in deeper and slowly let Niall adjust to his movements as he pulled out and back into him working the same rhythm with his tongue.  
"Niall do you feel a burn."  
Niall nodded, "S ok, keep going. God Haz don't stop."  
"I'm gonna add one more finger ok? slow and you might feel a stretch, tell me if it hurts."  
Harry licked Niall up and down in long laps and short flicks of his tongue, Niall moaned and squirmed around on the chair. Harry added more oil, and one more finger, dragging them in and out , waiting for NIall to adjust. Niall pushed his ass down on Harry's fingers slowly moving them up and down, while causing friction on his cock.  
"Good baby, keep doing that, feels good ya?"   
"So good, so fucking good Harry, so oh Fuck oh fuck."   
Harry had pulled his fingers out, and slightly opened Niall up a bit wider and jammed his tongue deep inside, holding both cheeks and slamming his wet pink hole right on top of it. Niall reached behind to grab Harry's head to push him in deeper, while Harry slid to the floor on his knees, pushing Niall up and down fucking his face. Harry reached around, to stroke Niall's cock fast and hard still pushing Niall's body downward onto his tongue and now three fingers inside of him. Harry pulled out to growl out.  
"Fucking come for me baby, come hard." Shoving his tongue deeper into Niall one more time. Two more face fucks and cock strokes was all it took, for Niall to come fast and hard all over Harry's hand. Harry stood up to stretch and lick the come off his hand. Niall pulled him next to him and oiled up his fingers, kissed Harry deep with all tongue tasting himself, and proceeded to push a few fingers inside of him, causing Harry to yelp.  
" Fuck Niall, warn a bitch, first ya?" He chuckled. Niall wrapped his mouth around Harry's solid straining cock, and sucked hard letting Harry fuck his mouth, while slowly finger fucking Harry. Harry let out a breathy moan,"Or not"  
"Gonna come like right now."   
Niall tilted his head back, and let all of Harry pulsate and slide down his throat, this time directly looking at Harry while thumbing off his come from the corner of his mouth.   
Unable to move, Harry collapsed on top of Niall. Niall kissed his head and pushed away the sweaty strands of hair spilling all across his face. Harry looked up, from Niall's stomach.  
"So much more to teach you young Skywalker." Harry reached out, and pulled Niall's face to his, kissed him nice and slow, and curled into his chest.   
Niall thought, "Harry Styles. you're gonna be the death of me."


	8. He Is My Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy's bachelor party has gone haywire.  
> Again I am a fan of all the boys, Louis seemed to fit the role the best.

Niall stepped out of the bathroom, to find Harry sitting there on his bed shirtless with just his red boy shorts on and a journal on his lap with two rings next to them, just starring in a deep trance.  
" Harry, come on we're gonna be late." Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on his kneecaps and let out a huge sigh.  
"Not going, Ni." Harry scanned Niall up and down, all adorned in a blue and white pin striped shirt dark blue skinnies and brown suede boots. " You look fantastic by the way, that blue brings out your eyes."  
"Thanks, I'm wearing your clothes."  
Harry shook his head and chuckled, because Niall had a habit of doing that with everything Harry owned. Even steal food off his plate, while smiling the entire time. Like he was being caught, but just didn't care.  
"So I take it you are not going with me tonight?"  
"I'm staying in and doing some writing, tell the boys I'm sorry."  
"And the rings Haz, what's going on with that?" Harry looked down at the solid silver ring and the one with the blue topaz stone nestled on top. He ran his hands through his hair, and lowly spoke, In a heart wrenching tone.  
"There just rings, Ni, my heart isn't in it to wear them right now, ya know?"  
Niall did know, but he also knew they were more then just rings you wear for fun, these were symbolic.  
The solid silver was Louis way of saying, he was bound to Harry and his heart forever, since it wasn't legal then to get married. Instead they invited a small select group of people to witness a ceremony, pledging their love and devotion to one another, bound together in silk ties, kissing to seal the bond and crying tears of joys, all the while wearing white silk suits and daisy's placed behind Harry's ear.  
The blue topaz was on a completely different level, given to Harry to 1. Celebrate a 4th anniversary together, 2. Celebrate a 4th album coming out, 3. Remind Harry Louis was always with him, given that it was his birth stone.  
But most importantly, after months of planning with the lads, was to declare his love to his one and only. For he wanted no one else to spend the rest of his life with.  
So on a warm Parisian night, under the Eiffel Tower, bright and glowing as the eye could see on a bed of red rose petals, with The Script playing softly in the background, Louis Tomlinson, on one knee open and exposed asked the only question Harry ever wanted to hear.  
Secretly, Niall had hoped he would say no, but after all Louis did for his man, "Yes, Yes a thousand times Yes was the appropriate response. Hell, Niall would have probably said yes as well. So no they were not just rings.  
Niall was quickly snapped out his thoughts because Harry had fastened a small silver with the blue topaz ring around his neck. Then turned him around to kiss his lips. Niall took off the necklace, and held it in his hand.  
"Are you insane, I'm not wearing this, Louis will kill me if he sees this ring anywhere near my body, I'm to young and to pretty to die."  
Harry, laughed."Your right about the last part, ok this then." Harry shoved the ring deep into Nialls front pocket and if he lightly ran his fingers across the top of Niall's cock, well no one was complaining.  
"I wanted you to have it, so if things got crazy, you would have me there." He kissed Niall's lips again  
"And here." Placed his hand on his heart " and definitely here."  
"So your really not going?"  
"It's Sandy's night, Ni and I hate to sound like it's all about me, but if I show up, you know that wanker in skater clothes will cause a scene, and I just don't want that. And iv'e been neglecting my journal for quite some time now, so we have a hot date tonight."  
Harry, walked Niall to the door, and hugged him tight, Harry's warmth always made Niall feel like chocolate melting into a cookie.  
"Oh and Ni, if you get bored, slip into a room and think about what I've done to you so far, and will do to you very soon."  
With one devilish grin and shove out the door, Niall was about to face Louis alone. 

The party was in full swing, and full drag for most of the boys as per Sandy's request, but Louis wasn't feeling it.  
He was however, feeling the Glen Livit and joint between his lips.  
"Niall, lad, come do shots with us, where is H?"  
"No, I'm good thanks though, Harry is home doing some writing, he sends his best." Louis just snorts and scratches his stubble.  
"His best, so he's at home writing in that pussy journal about how WAH WAH Louis being mean to me? I know he has a huge cock, believe me I know, I didn't know he grew a vagina to go with it. Jesus, more like avoiding me."  
Niall thought, "I wish I could avoid you as well."  
" Well, it's not about him anyways, let the little princess meditate and do some fucking yoga and write down his feelings, It's a celebration, so that's what I'm gonna do is celebrate." 

Harry, made himself a gin and tonic, threw on his black silk kimono, and tied his hair into a bun. Played soft soothing sounds of Adele in the background and opened up his journal, let out a deep puff of air from his lips, and started to write.  
"NOT BEING ABLE TO TOUCH HIM IS COMPLETE TORTURE.  
ID RATHER JUST KISS HIM, THEN PRETEND I DON'T WANT HIM.  
IV'E BEEN FIDGITING ALL DAY, I CANT STOP TAPPING MY FINGERS.  
IT FEELS LIKE I WANT TO SCRATCH AT MY SKIN WHEN HE IS NOT AROUND.  
I'M COMING DOWN FROM A HIGH, THATS EXACTLY WHAT IT FEELS LIKE.  
HE IS A DRUG IV'E BECOME ADDICTED TO AND IT HURTS THAT I CANT BE WITH HIM.  
THE ONLY THING THAT SATIATES THE CRAVING IS HIS LAUGH, HIS SMILE, HIS TOUCH, AND HIS WORDS.  
GOD IT IS SO HARD NOT TO BE WITH HIM.  
Harry brushed back the tears, and let out a big sigh. Placed his silver band on his ring finger, and held up his hand to look at it in the light. And then froze from reality.  
"Oh my God what did I do?" 

Niall spent most of the night avoiding a very intoxicated Louis, but the hotel room wasn't big enough to avoid him all night. So when Louis pulled him down on the couch, he knew this was not a conversation he wanted to have. Especially, when Louis started it with " He really is beautiful isn't he?"  
"And that mouth, Jesus what that mouth can do, I'm sure you know what I mean. Did you know I have fucked a different guy in a different city while on tour, and before you get all up on your high horse, about cheating it was a mutual discussion and Harry agreed to it. Well he had no choice I was gonna do it anyway. Yes Niall I have had my fair share of fuckboys, but Harry he was my number one. Always so willing and eager, such a slut for my cock. And one fucked up head of pretty curls, ya know he let me beat him once, I mean bruises and blood and shit, he got off on it, fucked up right? But get this, when I tied him to a chair, and ball gagged him and made him watch me fuck this insanely hot bloke from Peru all he could do was cry. All he had to do was come untouched but this little whiny twat cried. So I ended up slapping him like the bitch he was becoming. Fucking fucked up is what that kid is." Thank God for Louise and Lottie, cause this kid needs to be made up after all the rough sex he gets from me, oops sorry." Niall could feel his blood boil, and red creep through, his alabaster skin. And tried to sit on his hands, as to not leap on top of Louis and strangle every last breath that was escaping from his mouth.Louis took a drag off his cigarette.  
"Still he keeps coming back for more, like I said Ni, a fucking boomerang." Niall couldn't stand the disrespect anymore, so he stood up and hovered over Louis grabbing him tight, wanting to shake some sense into him.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Harry is a human being for one, a beautiful person who has given you all of him, and you treat him like he is some common whore." Louis smirked and started to say something, Niall pulled his arm back and clenched his fist.  
" Say something else about Harry, I dare you." Niall was not nor ever planned to be a fighter, but right now he needed to protect his prince, and the only way to do so was take down this dragon.  
" Niall get the fuck off of me." Louis pushed him away and threw him back on the couch.  
"Have your fun with him, now that you've all of a sudden decided you were gay, but it won't last Niall, there is a reason Harry always comes back." Just at that moment, a small silver necklace and blue topaz ring decided to join the party, and slowly poke it's way out of Niall's pocket. Louis stood frozen in his tracks. He sniffed a few times, ran his hands through his hair and scratched at his stubble with just his middle finger silently letting Niall he knew. Niall gulped, pushed the chain far into his pocket and tried to walk away.  
Louis pulled him over right next to his chest, and laughed, laid one hand on Niall's Heart and pulled back with his other arm, and with out warning took one clean shot to Niall's eye.  
"FUCK YOU, HARRY IS MINE, YOU DO NOT GET HIM YOU DO NOT GET THIS."  
Louis pulled the chain away from Niall's hands, and pulled back for one more punch. this punch was intercepted by a large hand with a cross on it.  
"YOU AND ME BEDROOM NOW, NOW." Harry screamed.  
"Niall oh Babe, I'm so so sorry, Sandy can we get him some ice please?"  
"Babe?" Harry pulled Louis by the arm tightly dragging him to the bedroom. Pushing him into a private room.  
"IN NOW, GOD DAMN LOUIS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He said as he tuned the lock. Louis spun him around and crashed his lips to Harry's all wet lips and tongue.  
"Fuck baby, where did that come from? It's so hot I'm gonna come all over my self do it again." He said sucking on Harry's collarbones.  
"Dominate me, you be daddy tonight ." Louis is down on his knees, unbuckling Harry's belt, eager to have Harry.  
"No Lou get up, stop it." Harry pulled Louis hair tight in his fist, and watching Louis mouth open, while he quickly slipped Harry's jeans down was more then he had bargained for. "Lou please" he said in between labored breaths, watching Louis take him all in and down his throat. "Stop, no, just stop." Louis pulled off, making Harry quietly whine. Looked up at Harry, wet lips, and blown out glassy ocean blue eyes.  
"Ok if it's what you want." Full well knowing he had Harry again.  
Harry pushed his mouth back on his cock,and furiously fucked his throat, came hard while growling and panting. And for the next 60 minutes, let Louis be daddy tonight.  
Lou's came inside Harry, smacked his ass and pulled out, lit a cigarette and then noticed laying in his jeans pocket the reason why he was here in this room. So he straddled Harry and pinned him down, holding his wrists tight, with the cigarette nestled in between his fingers.  
"Where is your ring love?" Harry wondered why he was being forcibly held down this way.  
" I um, I left it on my kitty ring holder, ya know the one with the long tail."  
" Interesting, you never take it off, unless it was to do what to me?"  
"To fist you."  
" Right, and we know, you haven't been doing that lately now have ya?" Harry shook his head no. Louis held his cigarette closer to Harry's wrist,and he could feel the heat emulating from it. He knew dark Louis, Hell most of the time he got off from dark Louis, but this time, it wasn't sexy and fun, this time it was dangerous. Louis leaned into Harry's chest holding the red hot bud next to Harry's nipple.  
"So I will ask you again, where is your ring love? but I would think carefully before you answer me."  
"I, I, gave it to Niall, to hold for me."  
"Why would you give that ring to another man?" Louis said with gritted teeth. "Unless you are in love with him, you would never give another man that ring, so are you? In love with him?"  
"I I don't know, it's complicated, and I gave it to him to feel safe, ya know from you, but then I realized I just handed him to you on a silver platter. I'm sorry Lou." Louis dropped his red hot bud right on Harry's nipple, Harry screamed in pain, and Louis got up and put out his cigarette.  
" Sorry huh, yeah you sorry, your a sorry mother fucker."  
"Did you just quote Ike Turner to me.?"  
" Yes, I did Harold, because you are sorry, and pathetic, I just fucked you two ways from Sunday and you let me, no fight, no control. Then you let me burn you, you didn't even struggle. What happened to the angry man that threw me in the bedroom, now your just a sniveling whiny cunt. So yes you are pathetic." Harry refused to let Louis see him cry, so he quickly brushed back the tears.  
" I am not pathetic." He said in between broken sobs, he tried but he wears his heart on his sleeve and he cries, so sue him.  
"I am someone, who loves people, and wants to please them. I love you Louis, though right now I'm questioning as to why, but I do I just don't recognize you anymore and it breaks my heart. Where did my Boo Bear go?" There he was looking straight into Louis eyes, and he was void of it all, incapable of feeling anything, and Harry's heart sank.  
"You know why, I love Ike turner?"  
"Cause he's an asshole like you?"  
" Ok, I'll own that, no because he didn't give a fuck, Hell he would have sold Tina on the black market if he thought, he knew he could get famous faster."  
And this is who you aspire, to be? Who are you anymore? cause the Louis I love, is not here not in that body ."  
"I'm the drug that courses through your veins, and try as you might, you can never quit me." Louis took out the small silver chain and threw it to Harry.  
"Missing something? It's ok that meant more to you then it did me anyway. Thanks for the fuck, you always were my favorite." He blew Harry a kiss and walked out leaving Harry wide eyed and stunned. 

After that display, the party dwindled down and got very quiet. Louis took a shot, then another.  
"Is this a party or a funeral? Come on let's get proper drunk." Harry emerged from the back room, to see Niall sitting with an ice pack over his eye. He mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry." And turned to walk toward Louis. Reaching out and pushing him against the wall.  
"Coming back so soon, for more Styles?" Harry's face turned three shades of heated red, and he turned the blue topaz ring around to his open palm. Wanting to hurt Louis , but that wasn't him, so he turned around to tend to Niall.  
"Like I said pathetic, hey Haz," Louis started to sing mockingly.  
"But I know in my heart, your not a constant star, your just a moving part, so move along you and your sad bitch boyfriend.  
Harry sniffed, licked his lips and walked over to Louis, Louis puffed out his chest and stood on his tippy toes. Harry lightly laughed at this macho display from such a small man, and caressed Louis cheek. Closed his eyes and hit Louis mouth as hard as he could with his ring, and open palm. Louis smirked while blood started to form. Harry shook out his hand in pain.  
"Well well, kitty's got claws, one hit doesn't make you a man, your still a whiny cu-" Louis didn't finish that sentence, instead he felt the pain of his lip completely splitting open. Niall screamed.  
"I SAID SAY ONE MORE DISRESPECTFUL THING ABOUT HARRY, DIDN'T I? DIDN'T I? Louis just stood there wide open bloody smile, clapping at the two of them as they turned to walk away. Harry's eyes wide with surprise.  
"Sandy I'm so so sorry, I don't know how to make this up to you, but I hope this is a start." Harry laid down a wad of hundreds on the Bar top. Shaking, he turned to Louis.  
"Turns out I can quit you, who knew?"  
Harry ducked his head down, to avoid being hit by a large glass bottle being thrown at him like a Chinese ninja star.  
" Go, you fucking faggot, I quit you too."  
"Again with the insults Lou, at least I know who I am, can you say the same for you? And no Lou you are far from quitting me, because remember I am the drug that courses through your veins." Harry held Niall's hand to walk out, and again apologized to all for what just went down.  
Outside Niall asked Harry if he wouldn't mind staying there, while he went back to get his cell phone, he left inside. Harry didn't need to be asked twice, he needed the coolness of the air to comfort his red hot seething skin. 

Niall walked straight over to Louis and hugged him tight.  
"I'm sorry Lou, I am no hard feelings ya?" Louis closed and bloody lipped just shook his head.  
"Oh ya, and just so we're clear, since Harry has so publicly thrown you away like yesterday's rotten garbage, I Will Be Fucking Him Tonight. And I will make him forget all about you, while he is coming harder then you could ever make him. And then again,while I'm so deep inside him, making him pant like a dog in heat, I'll be praising your name for so royally fucking up. But then when I'm coming inside of that pretty pink heat, I will scream out how much I hate you. But He won't hear it, cause He'll be to blissed out to even remember who you are." Niall clapped his hand on Louis back. "Well gotta go tend to my man, have another shot on us ya?"  
"Oh and one more thing, good luck with trying to get Harry back, cause as I see it, he is now heavily detoxing anything and everything that is you."  
With that Niall opened up the door and yelled over to Harry.  
"Let's go home baby." Leaving the party and a very stunned Louis behind.


	9. I'll Be Your Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants the "Dirty" to be fucked out of him. Sorry about the errors it was 2 am when I wrote it

Harry walked straight into his room, and slammed the door shut. And Niall could hear him yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"FUCK YOU, FUCKING ASSHOLE, FUCK YOU." With every explicit scream, Niall could also hear loud crashes either to the floor or at the wall, and he assumed this was Harry's way of detoxing all things Louis.  
Niall tapped lightly, and peeked his head in to find Harry shirtless with bare feet and wild curls stuck to his skin, sweating with his chest heaving, and a tear stained face, surrounded by broken candles and pictures of happier days.  
"I brought a broom, here Harry let's clean this up ya? Be careful love I don't want you to cut your self, he led Harry over to his bed, to calm down.  
"Here love I made you some tea, to calm you, while I clean this mess up." Niall was halfway finished throwing away all the broken memories bent over the trash can, when Harry pulled him up straight and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"I don't deserve you Ni, I really don't. I was so stupid what was I thinking tonight?"  
"Well you had enough, listen I get it, I did as well, I mean look at me? All purple and shit, good thing we still have a week left.  
Harry kissed the side of Niall's face.  
"No not that, Lou deserved to be put in his place, I Fuck Ni I let him fuck me and I shouldn't have It wa so wrong, and I feel so bad, I did a bad thing."  
Harry led Niall to the end of the bed, and dropped his pants, sans briefs all Niall could see staring right at him was Harry's beautiful thick cock just hanging and curved to his side, calling out for Niall to come and play, his mouth started salivating. Harry sat on Niall's clothed lap, his cock straining to have a play date as well.  
"You punching Lou in the mouth, taking charge and protecting me was so daddy hot." Harry slowly rolled his hips to grind down on Niall, causing a small moan from all the friction, and licked into his mouth. Stood up, pulled Niall with him and started to slide his pants down, freeing his solid cock as if to say "Iv'e come to play." Harry slowly lowered his body reaching eye level with his red dripping treat, spread Niall's legs wider and sat him on the edge of the bed. Looked up, fluttering his pretty lashes and started to thumb Niall's cock slit agonizingly slow while running his tongue around the tip, lapping up the pre come.  
All Niall could manage to get out was "Harry." Harry hummed and sent volts of vibrations through Niall's body. Harry slid some pre come down Niall's shaft and slowly lowered his mouth downward, he wanted Niall to know how great full he was for what he did tonight. Harry spoke, well mumbled while taking Niall slowly down his mouth.  
" Hmm, want to say thank you, for being you, want you to feel this down to your toes." Harry looked up at Niall, smirked and hallowed out his cheeks to add more suction, placed his hands behind his back, and let Niall set the pace. Which he loved every minute , fucking the vacuum that was Harry's mouth. He grabbed on to the back of Harry's head and slammed his cock straight to the back of Harry's throat one last time before Harry could feel him pulsate and release sweet tasting liquid, all on his tongue. He swallowed hard, and that made Niall come even harder, a second time. Harry pulled off, and Niall fell back into the mattress all spent and sweaty. Harry climbed up his body, and kissed his chest.  
"Harry I would defend you any day of the week, no need to thank me, but fuck man, am I glad you did."  
"So daddyi'm all yours do with me what you want, but remember I have been VERY BAD and I need to be punished."  
"Ya, I'm not sure if I'm daddy material."  
"Hmm, well this is a big part of sex, ya know role play?" Harry said as he wriggled his brows.  
"Ok, how about this, channel all of your anger you have at Lou and take it out on me, you can call me naughty boy."  
"Wait." Harry scrunched his nose and said ," No No not naughty boy." And faked a shudder.  
"Dirty boy, and I'll cal you daddy. If it helps I'll tell you what you should do to me ok?"  
Harry picked up his belt from the floor, and folded it in half, pulled it out to make a loud snapping noise. Hissed into Niall's ear.  
"I've been so dirty, my bottom needs a spanking." Handed Niall the belt, and deeply tongued his ear, licking and sucking downward to Niall's collarbone, moaning.  
"So dirty, need to be spanked daddy." Harry got on all fours, and raised his pert ass, higher to let Niall know he meant business.  
Nervously Niall laid the double strap, right on Harry's perfect ass, one crack then two, three, four, every crack making Harry Yelp and growl low.  
"FUCK DADY, SO GOOD NEED MORE." Harry handed Niall some lube and a silk scarf, from his drawer.  
"Tie my hands behind my back, and tight , I need to feel the burn." Niall shook his head in disbelief that Harry his lovely, soft beautiful Harry wanted to be hurt over and over again. Especially since his ass was covered in belt welts.  
" Harry, we need to stop, you need lotion, your bum is really blistered."  
"NO." Harry gritted through his teeth as almost annoyed. " I NEED TO BE PUNISHED DADDY, I HAVE BEEN A BAD BAD BOY, AND YOU NEED TO PUNISH ME." Niall cracked the belt a few more times, but stopped when he could hear Harry crying into his pillow. He kissed Harry's spine and ran his tongue on Harry's smooth skin feeling the welt bumps and this made him tear up a little. So he tried to blow lightly, to cool it down.  
"DO NOT MAKE IT BETER, I NEED TO FEEL THE PAIN." Harry tilted his head and motioned next to the edible vanilla oil. Harry screamed out low and dirty.  
"PUNISH MY HOLE, DADDY I LET ANOTHER MAN DO DIRTY DIRTY THINGS TO MY PRETTY HEAT, AND I MUST BE PUNISHED."  
Niall hated hurting Harry again, but it was clearly what he wanted , so Niall flipped the switch and became his daddy.  
He grabbed both of Harry's ass cheeks hard, hearing him Yelp and shoved his dry calloused fingers hard into Harry.  
"MORE, MORE" Harry screamed. So Niall pushed harder, and found that soft fleshy spot again, causing Harry to string together more explicit words, then he has ever heard him say before, causing Niall to blush just a bit.  
Harry, pushed down hard and fast on Niall's fingers screaming.  
" YES, YES, DADDY, THAT'S IT PUNISH MY TIGHT HEAT, BEEN SO FUCKING BAD SO FILTHY, NEED YOU TO FUCK THE DIRTY OUT OF ME. NEED YOU TO FUCK ME HARD AND FAST" Niall pulled out and lubbed his fingers, shoved them back in causing Harry to growl deep in his throat, causing Niall's cock to twitch. He opened him up, in a scissor formation, and mentally patted himself on the back, for getting the hang of it so quick. Harry was sweating down his spine to his ass crack, biting the pillow. Niall could feel Harry's anticipation, and God he wanted to wreck Harry but he needed to give him one more punishment. and a little pleasure to go along with it. So he pulled out of Harry and wiped him down for a few minutes, seeing Harry with a very confused face.  
"Daddy's got one more surprise, but I need you to soften up for a minute, can you do that baby?" Harry nodded and by the time Niall came back with the cock ring, Harry was all ready to go. Harry's ring was specially designed for his size, and well if Barbie ever needed a pink floating ring built for two for her pool this was it. Niall slid the ring on, and Harry winced, from the sensation. It hurt a bit, but he wanted it and needed to be punished, and he knew once he got all the dirty fucked out of him, he was gonna get rewarded and come all over his sheets like a gusher in Yosemite Park.  
Harry let Niall always fuck him bareback, cause who had he been with? But Louis was a different story ever since he came back from a quick trip to Doncaster, and contracted crabs. And although sex with Louis was amazing, it was wrong and Harry knew it. And so he needed Niall to make him forget what he had done. Harry was quickly snapped out of his thoughts,when he felt Niall deep inside of him, slowly moving back and forth, grazing is prostate.  
"YOU DIRTY, DIRTY BOY, DADDY'S GONNA WRECK YA SO HARD NOW. Niall attached two small clamps intertwined to a chain on each of Harry's balls and lightly tugged as he slowly pushed deeper and quickly pulled back. Harry wanted to explode, instead he rubbed the ring on the mattress causing more friction and build up, for the big blow.  
"POUND MY ASS, DADDY, MAKE ME FORGET I FUCKED ANOTHER MAN, FUCK THE DIRTY OUT OF ME. THIS IS YOUR ASS DADDY, ONLY YOURS." MAKE ME KNOW, YOUR MY DADDY."  
Niall pushed faster and harder this time hitting his prostate dead on, making Harry pant like a dog in heat.  
"I WANT TO FUCK LOUIS TOMLINSON OUT OF YOU." Niall growled, while Harry's eyes opened wide with surprise. It was a bit startling to hear his name, but Harry played along.  
'YES DADDY FUCK LOUIS OUT OF ME, ONLY YOURS ."  
Niall grabbed the back of Harry's hair hard and if he pulled out a few strands well maybe more then a few, no one had to know.  
"YOU ARE MINE, NOT HIS, HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, HE DOESN'T CHERISH YOU, YOU HAVE TO BE MINE PROMISE ME BABY.  
Harry thought, " This is honest and way to personal for role play, and if I don't get this ring off my dick is gonna break in half."  
'I'M YOURS DADDY NO ONE ELSES PROMISE." Niall Pushed into Harry so hard, causing him to repeadly hit the headboard. But he didn't care anything to get them both to come.  
" HMM SO GOOD, FUCK MY TIGHT HEAT, FUCK LOUIS OUT OF ME, COME DADDY FILL ME UP INSIDE, WANNA FEEL YOU COME DADDY."  
One more thrust was all it took, and Niall yelled loud and for anyone and everyone to hear it especially Harry.  
" I FUCKING HATE LOUIS TOMLINSON." Causing Harry to snicker, cause he knew, it wasn't true. But then again.  
"WANNA COME NOW, CAN I PLEASE?"  
Niall took off the ring, and stroked Harry till he was screaming "FUUUCK" so loud he didn't hear Niall say.  
" I FUCKING LOVE YOU HARRY." As he came deep inside of him. 

Niall collapsed on top of Harry's back, slick and nestled in his curls, even his after sex scent was intoxicating. Niall softened and pulled out, falling on his back, steadying his breathing. Harry got up, and started to run a warm bubble bath and add some Epsom salts for the soreness he knew they would soon have, and light some vanilla scented candles. He led Niall into the bathroom, and watched him slowly sink down till his chin touched the bubbles. Harry climbed in, only wincing slightly, from the welts on his bottom. Harry pulled Niall's face to his and kissed him softly lightly rubbing his face with his thumb.  
"How do you feel love, I mean about what we just did, are you ok with it all?" Niall smiled, cause his soft Harry had returned back to him.  
" Ya, I mean it was weird at first, I didn't like hurting you, but clearly you wanted it so." Niall just shrugged his shoulders.  
"God, then relax and let me take care of you."  
Harry climbed on top of Niall, and slowly lowered himself down on Niall's cock, a bit soft at first, but perfect by the time Harry needed him to be. Harry kissed Niall's face, his jawline, his ears, and his chest, while slowly moving up and down causing water to slosh everywhere.  
"Come when you want to daddy, maybe this will help." Harry kissed Niall, deep and slow, holding both hands to caress his face. Then pulled off to look directly, into Niall's bright blue eyes.  
" I love you Niall Horan, that sometimes it hurts my heart." Knowing he heard Niall, was all it took.  
Both men laid there wrapped up in one another, eyes, closed, and hearts beating in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome 


	10. Prep Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry keeps Niall from going to the studio.Straight up smut.  
> Enjoy.  
> I'm also working on another Narry one called Temporary Fix So check it out if you would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and follow me on Twitter @LBWildflower

Days passed rather quickly, and though the guys were on a break, it never really seemed so to Harry. With Louis constantly bombarding him with calls and texts randomly throughout the day. To which Harry would only reply.  
"Wanker, Twat, or Fuck off." He finally ended up getting a new number, and cursing Louis name for all the inconvenience he had to go through.

Harry laid in Niall's lap, watching him play FIFA lazily, and not even trying. Both men spent from another afternoon of teachings from Master Styles. And Niall was becoming a pro at it, especially in the shower, Harry's favorite time to get clean, and be dirty all at the same time. Harry drifted off lightly snoring, and curled up like a cat, and Niall could swear he started to purr when he started petting his hair.  
"Haz, baby wake up." Harry groggily smacked his puffy lips, and rubbed the drool from the corner of them. Niall bent down to kiss him, and Harry's eyes widened, while he stretched his arms over his head, and cracked his neck.  
"Umm, hi how long was I out?"  
"Few hours, but you needed it, so I've got my recording session in an hour, you want to come along?"  
" No I'm gonna soak in the tub, and paint my nails and just relax, but I'll miss you though." Niall grabbed Harry's waist and trailed his fingers down his thigh.  
"Prove it." Harry, sat up ran his hands through his hair, and smiled, as if a lightbulb had gone off inside his head.  
"Ok, how long will you be gone?" A sinful smirk started to form at the corner of his mouth.  
"Maybe a few hours, why, what do you have planned, my sexual kitten?"  
"Sexual kitten, ohh I love that."  
"How bout for every half an hour, your gone I will let you do what ever you want to me for 30 minutes straight, or have me do something to you. Either way, it's a pleasurable time for both parties ya?"  
"Ya, 30 minutes is plenty of time, and I'd say very pleasurable."  
"So how bout a little preview, you get undressed, and I will be right back." Niall laid on the couch, naked skin stuck to the leather and Harry emerged in only a pair of tight silk boy shorts, hard cock outlining the material, and making Niall's mouth water, so badly wanting him deep down his throat. Harry laid down his edible cinnamon flavored lube, and a rainbow striped swivel stick on the table, and hid one siliconed shaped toy behind the couch.  
" This is a free bee ok? Lay across the arm of the chair, face down and ass up."  
Harry put a pillow under his knees, and massaged Nial's ass cheeks, kissing his skin and spreading him apart, slowly kitten licking around his puckered skin, and quickening up his pace, flattening his tongue and licking long stripes up and down, then curving his tongue, to slightly push inside. Niall could feel goosebumps forming, when Harry's curls were spilling all over his skin. He pushed his body, deeper on Harry's tongue while he held Niall's hips in place, squirming and moaning from this sensation.  
"Jesus, Haz your tongue was, made just for me."  
Harry moaned into Niall, sending vibrations across his body. Wet and opened up a bit, Harry rubbed some cinnamon lube into Niall's rim and blew on it, heating him up. But let's be honest, Niall was so hot already. Niall wriggled his ass and squeeled with delight, and Harry continued to eat him out like it was his last meal.  
Harry pulled back, and inserted the rainbow swisel stick into Niall nice and slow, twisting and turning, with every growl and moan Harry smiled deep full well knowing he was wrecking his Niall.  
"I'm preparing you love , for when it's all me that takes you and I know you aren't ready yet and no rush but I think it will be soon. Sweat formed down Niall's back, biting into the soft leather, and mumbling "Soon, God Haz, I want you all of you, very soon." Harry pulled out the stick, and slid up Niall's back, and cupped his face in his hands to kiss him slowly, and passionately.  
"Ok, take a deep breath, it's not me but it's close enough, if it hurts you tell me ok?" Niall nodded.  
"Ok I'm ready."  
Harry pulled out a 9" thick black dildo and coated it with the lube, quickly opened him up and deeply tasted his heat again and again, waiting to see how pink and how open he was for Harry's toy.  
"Niall breathe in baby." As Harry slowly inserted it into him waiting for him to adjust to the feel and size.  
"Now breathe out love." Niall felt a burn from the stretch and water started to form, in his eyes.  
" Fuck Harry, it's hurting." Niall quickly started to hyperventilate.  
"I can stop love." Harry, lightly caressed Niall's back, and intertwined his fingers into Niall's  
"No, I want this, need this, if I'm gonna take you all in, keep going."  
Harry sat crossed legged while slowly pushing more of the toy into Niall, then slowly pulling it back. Noticing Niall's hard red cock hanging from the side of the couch arm ready to burst. He reached around to stroke it, hard and fast, matching the speed with the toy careful not to hurt Niall, but judging from his deep guttural growls, he was adjusting just fine.  
"Wanna come for me baby, come on baby, spill all over me, wanna see and taste you."  
No words were coming out out of Niall's mouth, just heavy breathing through his nose. Harry ran his thumb over Niall's cock slit, and pushed it right into him.  
Niall's body shook violently and he screamed.  
"Christ, fucking coming." He let out ribbons of white cum all over Harry's tiger paws. And he rolled over legs shaking draped over the side of the couch. Watching Harry lock his green orbs on Niall's dark deep blissed out blue, lick his come off the back of  
Harry's hand. Harry full well knowing, it was one of Niall's favorite things he loved watching Harry do. Niall sat up and tore down Harry's boy shorts springing his thick hard and dripping cock free and straight into Niall's mouth. Niall sucked him hard and fast, watching Harry's stomach muscles flex, and his hair spilling forward to his shoulders. Green eyes wet and sparkling, while Harry bit into his red puffy lips, and lifted Niall's head upward by his hair, to watch his cock slide deep in and out into Niall's throat. Coming hard, growling and pulling hard into Niall's hair, green eyes locked on blue never breaking their gaze. 

Both Men cleaned up in the bathroom, and Harry stood behind Niall arms wrapped around him nice and tight, placing his chin on Niall's shoulder, looking at both bodies morphing into one.  
"I can get used to this ya?" Niall nodded. And walked away to get dressed. Watching Harry show his adorable pout.  
"Jesus Haz, you fucked me so good, I'm ready to tackle Zayn's high notes."  
With that, he kissed Harry good-bye and walked out the door.


	11. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can't leave Harry alone

Harry heard a knock at the door.  
"Came back for more did ya?" Smiling wide and opening the door only to find his smile turn downward.  
"What Lou , what is it now? I'm on my way out?  
"I can see that love, clearly. Clad in boy shorts and smelling like cinnamon lube, off to get some kale drink after your wank ya? and who is coming back for more?"   
"Again, Lou what do you want? You couldn't possibly want this faggot now could you?"  
Louis jumped on the couch and propped his feet on the wooden coffee table, while Harry mumbled under his breath about making himself at home.  
"I want you Harry, you know that? By the way, your couch is falling apart, can't tell if this is a tear or a bite mark." He shrugged his shoulders.   
"And I saw the same on the curtains over there. For the Soho, it is a bit shit."   
"Yea, I Um think it's a mouse." Harry Lied, full well knowing the night before, that Niall's practicing got way to hot for Harry and those curtains took a beating. Trying to contain his dimples popping out hard." I'll look into it." Louis took a deep breath and blew out some air, sounding a bit frustrated.  
"Listen, Haz I'm shit at this, so I'll just say I fucked up ok, not my finest moment, but have to say nice slap by the way."  
Harry gave Louis as to say, "That was your apology?" And heat started to rise in the back of his neck.  
"You deserved so much more, God you are so.. So.."   
"Come on love, drag me down hard, tell me what I am, hurt me I need you to hurt me, shit throw things smash things, I know you have it in you, ya know show me your darkness." Louis voice was gruff and deep.  
"Are you seriously, getting off on this right now? That's the thing, I'm drained and can't I don't have it in me anymore. Hang on I need to show you this."   
Harry came back, with a pink sparkly heart shaped box, and matching lock attached to it. Louis just looked at the box and then back at Harry.  
"That is the gayest thing I have seen, even for you Haz." Harry cleared his throat and opened the box.   
"This box is my box, of all the times you messed up and said said sorry, and again for all the times you have put me down or hurt my feelings. For each time, I added a dollar to it no matter where we were. Or what country, we were in. And to be fair, I also have one for all the kind words you have said, and things you did for me out of love. But Lou for the last several years, my pink box has beaten the other box, significantly and it hurts my heart." Louis could see Harry tear up a bit, and he so badly wanted to comfort him, but he knew Harry wouldn't allow that right now, so he just looked down and nodded.  
"See I know you were drunk, but words are words and part of you believes I'm just some fag to fuck when you want to, but I'm not Lou I've been yours since I was 16 every part of me was yours. But you changed Lou, and I don't recognize you anymore."  
"Harry, you said you wanted to be with other men, you gave your ring to Niall, You broke my heart, and I lashed out and hurt you, I'm sorry baby I am what can I do? I'm so lost with out you. Please Haz I don't know what to do."   
"Thing is Lou, you can't do anything anymore, except give me space. I love you I do, don't think that will ever go away.But I need my time, my space to sort it all out. And right now I'm choosing to spend my time and space with Niall, just fun and easy no drama anymore."   
"And you need to respect that, no more calls, texts, pop overs nothing, ok? Just work related stuff, after all we are professionals if nothing else." Louis just nodded, and shifted his vans one on top of the other, he knew he fucked up and he knew, he had lost Harry for good.  
"I can't promise I won't follow you around like a puppy dog, and try to touch you on stage though."   
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, but we are professionals, who still have to play our game, you know that?"  
"Speaking of games, are you planning on taking Niall to some sports event for his birthday?"  
"No, I was thinking of something different, giving him something he has wanted for quite some time."   
"Ohh, is it a pony?" Louis asked sarcastically. Grabbing the front of Harry's impossibly tight boy shorts and running his hand across Harry's outline, leaving it there longer then it needed to be.  
"Or is it more like a horse, Nial's getting?"  
"Wa, no Lou we are friends, nothing more." Harry lied, and convincingly well.  
"Still breaks my heart you chose him over me, though love."  
"I didn't Lou you chose for the both of the us, I love you both but in different ways. you are both very intrical parts of my life. But I can't do it with you anymore, doesn't mean I don't love you." Louis leaned in to kiss Harry and Harry allowed it. Louis sighed, placing his hands on Harry's naked chest running his eyes down Harry's body all sharp planes, and deep sexy cuts Louis knew he would never find another man as perfect as Harry.  
"Oh why you wearing that to walk out of my life?." He quietly whispered.   
" I love you too baby, I'm not happy about this, but I can't change it. Well tell Niall happy birthday for me. Don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?"  
"You mean fuck girls?" Harry smirked and winked at Louis, not to set him off with that comment. Harry patted Louis shoulder and pushed him out of the door.  
"I said I needed time, so stop worrying, if we are meant to be together, then it will be."   
"Please Harry, please don't have sex with Niall, just please don't."   
"Come on Lou, you know me." Is all Harry could say while watching tears fall from Louis eyelashes. He didn't want to hurt him any more, then he had to. So he just hugged him tight, and shut the door behind him, ran his hands through his hair and mumbled on the way to the bedroom.  
"Confusing times ahead for all."


	12. King Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me taste your power. This chapter is pure smut.

Niall wanted a very low key birthday with a few friends, drinks and maybe one more thing from Harry . After dinner Harry presented Niall with an original Pete Townsend guitar.  
"It took for ever to find one he hadn't smashed and a pretty penny, but you are so worth it."  
Niall was falling harder for Harry more and more each day.  
After several pints and long good-byes, both boys headed up to Harry's suite where the inside had been lit with vanilla and cedar scented candles and rose petals strewn into a path that led to...  
"Oh my God is that the throne from Game of thrones?"  
"Yep you said you thought it was cool, so tonight you are the King and I'm your humble servant."  
" Can you be my georgeous prince?"  
"Well.. Wait till you see me in a few minutes, you might want me as your Queen."   
Just then a door knocked, and Harry opened it to retrieve Niall's guitar shaped birthday cake.  
"Light the candles babe, I'll be out in a few."  
Harry emerged in a short black silk kimono robe and black Vinyl thigh high boots, hugging his long legs adorned in black fishnets, and Niall's cock started to twitch, especially when, Harry dropped to his knees and sang happy birthday to him, in a breathy Marilyn Monroe tone. He closed his eyes, and made a wish and blew out his candles. while Harry still on his knees slid down his pants.  
Harry stood up and ran his finger across the icing, laying small dots on Niall's lips, playfully running his tongue across each dot, and sucked on Niall's lower lip. Niall grabbed Harry's bun and pushed his face closer to his, and opened his mouth fully to let Harry explore, so sinfully. Harry pulled away first, undid his loose bun, and shook out his long curls letting it spill all down his shoulders, slowly taking off Niall's shirt and kissing his neck. Harry stood back and undid his robe his cock has so visible in his lace panties, adorned by a garter belt, holding up the fishnets, with little black bows on the top of the latches. Niall scanned Harry's body up and down, he was so manly so toned so fit and so perfect to wear sexy women's lingere. God he was sex on fire, and Niall wanted all of him, all night long.  
"So you told me I would look hot in women's lace panties, and fishnets, do I look hot for you Niall?"  
" No one is hotter then you, you really are my Queen." Harry blushed and let the robe fall exposing that lace panty was a thong and Harry's pert ass was made to wear it, as he slowly made his way to the throne, and laid down on it.  
"I'm all yours, King do what you must to me." Niall straddled Harry standing up.  
"Now Queen it is my command you do as I say, yes?"  
"Yes your highness everything you say."  
Niall placed Harry's hands on his breif waistband.  
"I demand you undress me and stroke the royal member." Harry smirked, and bit the inside of his mouth, not to laugh, but followed Niall's lead when he heard Niall burst into cackles.  
"I know, I know that was bad." Harry ruffled his hair licked his lips, and threw himself right back into character.  
Quickly he removed Niall's briefs and started to Palm his balls and stoke his hard happy cock. With out asking He slowly ran his tongue and his mouth around Niall's head, pushing his mouth down deeper, listening to Niall's moans and groans and feeling his hair being fisted and twisted.  
"You did not ask permission." Harry pulled off with pop.  
"Your not complaining." And went back to his pornagraphic show of sucking off Niall, and holding the base of his cock, with his thumb and forefinger in a o shape. Cutting off any circulation, and making it more pleasurable, for when Niall did come. He knew if this rock star thing didn't pan out, he would easily be the biggest porn star out there. Niall grabbed onto the back of the throne and slowly fucked Harry's mouth, looking down at this vision of all tan, toned muscles, laying halfway down black lace panties, hugging his huge impossibly red and dripping cock, with garter belts and fishnets and boots, and a mouth shaped like a blow up doll, cheeks hallowed and eyes full of lust. Just waiting for Niall to unload inside him.  
" Come for me my King, bathe me in your come, let me taste your power." Niall grabbed on tight to the throne, and Harry released his hold on Niall's cock base, and Niall came all over Harry's face and lips. Harry licked his lips and wiped the come off his face.  
"Be right back love."  
Freshly clean, Harry sat on the throne again, and Niall pulled him downward, pulling his ass closer to the edge, while Harry placed his legs on Niall's shoulders. Niall unhooked his garter belt and slid it down, while sliding off the lace panties, with his mouth, and freeing Harry's delicious cock, He ran his thumb across Hary's slit back and forth, watching Harry squirm and pushed into it, hearing and audible "Fuuck." He knew Harry was falling apart fast. One hand was slowly rubbing circles, on his cock head producing more pre come, while the other was unzipping one boot. Niall kissed and sucked small bruises into Harry's thigh, and ripped up his fishnets just enough to use as a tie for Harry wrists. Niall switched to the other thigh unzipping his boot kissing and bruising and ripping up his fishnets. Niall took both strands and tied Harry's wrist to the back of the throne, and inserted a few fingers into Harry's mouth, watching him hungrily suck them and coat them all with wetness. Harry spread his legs wider and hooked his boot heels into the side of the throne. Open and exposed all for Niall. Wrist bound, legs spread, knees up cock leaking, arched back, ass opened and eyes blown, he was ready for anything Niall had to give him.  
Niall placed his wet fingers inside Harry, twisting and turning, watching Harry push harder into his hand, and lowly moaning out.  
"Do what you will, King to me. Do me."  
Niall teased Hary's cock and watched him writhe and moan, falling apart, he knew Harry wasn't going to last much longer, and Niall knew he wanted to taste all of Harry's fullness down his throat. So he pulled his fingers out after scissoring him and wrapped his mouth around Harry and slowly bobbed his head up and down, allowing Harry to push up and help out. He could feel Harry's muscles tighten and pulled off to kiss down his leg, he waited till he heard Harry still, and then in quick time licked Harry fast and deep, and shoving his tongue as deep as he could, listening to Harry mewl and cry out. Digging his boot heels into Niall's lower back, making him cry out.  
"Fuck King can't take much more." Niall pulled out, and let Harry catch his breath, and watch his wet hot pink stretched out hole pulsate and Niall didn't care if Harry hated him forever, he wanted to fuck Harry with his tongue and give him a lashing he would never forget. So he pulled Harry apart, and added one finger inside pushing on Harry's prostate and shoving his tongue as deep as he could.  
"Fuuck, oh my ...Fuuck."  
Niall lubed up his cock and pushed right into Harry, bottoming in seconds, watching Harry underneath him with his shimmering green eyes blown to black, hair sticking to his skin, and sweat forming from the top of his neck trailing down his soft patch of hair on his belly. He was the most beautiful man Niall had ever laid his eyes upon.  
Niall slowed down and pulled out, whimpering noises escaping from Harry's mouth. He untied Harry and instructed him to hold on to the back of the throne, and bend over half way, ass sticking out."Niall dropped to his knees, and grabbed both ass cheeks.  
"Give me that ass, let me own you."  
He licked and sucked Harry again adding more and more wetness, stood up and lined his cock to Harry's inviting pink heat.  
" Take me now King, make me your Queen, I need all of you Niall, I really do, want to feel so full of you right now."  
Niall pushed into Harry slowly, until he screamed.  
"Harder King, own me, want me Niall want all of me."  
Niall pushed harder in and out and gripped Harry's hip bones and gritted out never breaking the pace.  
"I always want you, always." Harry responded with.  
"Yes yes, make me your Queen, come in me, come in me now King." Niall did as asked, and made Harry his Queen. Pulled out and slid around to Harry's throbbing angry cock, looked up to Harry blown out and sweaty and mouth's to him.  
"My Queen." Never breaking the gaze, Harry watches Niall swallow all he has to to offer. Harry squats down, and kisses Niall deep and slow. Niall takes a deep breath and says.  
"Well Happy Birthday to me, It is good to be the King." Harry chuckles and slots himself in between Niall's pliant legs.  
"The celebration isn't over, love."  
"What, more, Haz I don't know if my heart or my cock can take much more."  
"Well there is still cake and I haven't given you what you wished for yet now have I?" He kissed Niall before he could answer.  
"Tonight is your night, and tonight I want to make love to you."  
Niall pulled Harry in closer, and wrapped his lips on his shoulders.  
" I love you Harry Styles, you are all I've ever wished for, I've wanted this for so long, and you being here with me is the best birthday present ever." Harry leaned back, and kissed Niall's cheek.  
"I'm still gonna fuck you into the mattress."  
"And that is why it is still good to be the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LBWildflower hope you all like it so far.


	13. Birthday Big A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, just pure smut. Let me know what you think so far. I'm working on Temporary Fix next. And it's all smut for the next few chapters.

"Niall, where did you go love, off to space with your thoughts?" Harry blew some bubbles into Niall's face while soaking the tub, after a fun session of King and Queen. Niall opened his eyes.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about the future, and the last five years, you, me us, what we have or what we could have in the future you know all of it? Are we even gonna be a band much longer? Just a lot to take in." Harry slid next next to Niall and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't know about the band, but I do know about us, some way some how we will be connected. I love you and nothing will ever change that. As far as us, I've been doing a lot of thinking, obviously there is Lou to consider and even though we are not currently together, well it's not fair to you if we try this for real and I'm some how still involved with him." Niall nodded.  
"So let's just be in the moment and see where this takes us yea?" Harry climbed on top of Niall and started rubbing both boys cocks with one hand. Niall moaned.  
"How will I ever find another man who can do this, Jesus Haz your hands are like butter."  
"Well you would be hard pressed to find anyone like me you know?"  
"No shit, Harry you are a rare find, a rare gem, I'm so glad you are in my life for so many reasons." Harry blushed.  
"Aww Niall stop I'm just a boy in a tub, rubbing him and asking him... Is it time for cake yet?" Harry raised one brow, and smiled a rather filthy smile at Niall.  
"Can't say where I want to eat it, but I really want some cake." Niall hopped out the tub, dried off quick and jumped on the bed naked and sprawled out like a star fish. Hands behind his head, just waiting for the pro that was Harry Styles to take his virginity to a new level. He had been prepped by Harry a lot, but now all he wanted was Harry, to feel him full inside and never wanting to pull out, just full and tight inside. Just the thought made Niall hard again and he swore he grew an inch bigger, if that was even possible.  
"Harry get your gorgeous ass out here." Harry came out with his white towel wrapped around his waist and his long wet curls framing his face and shoulders.  
"How is it, I was literally there 5 minutes ago, and you come out looking like some Greek God, unbelievable. Every time I see you, you literally take my breath away. You are so beautiful, and you don't even know how beautiful you are." Harry blushed a very deep red, and put his head down. It was nice to hear kind words from others, but when some one you love says them it resonates so much deeper.  
"Well someone is a eager bunny." Scanning his eyes over to Niall's solid cock while his hand ran across his length. "And I if I'm not mistaken, maybe an inch or so bigger?" Niall beamed, eyes wide and glistening.  
"I thought so too. Well It's all you, and all for you." Harry strummed his fingers lightly on Niall's stomach.  
Hmm, what to do what to do? Oh yes I did mention something about cake." He walked over to the cake and rolled it to the bed. Niall sat up on his side, and propped up on one elbow.  
"Haz drop your towel for me nice and slow, Harry hummed some stripping song from the 1940's and Niall took some photos with Harry's camera. He created a whole sexy show, just by undoing a towel and letting it fall to the floor.  
"And this is all for you."  
"Jesus Haz I'm gonna come just by that show you put on, seriously ready to explode." Harry reached for Niall's ankles and slid him to the end of the bed. Attached his lips then his whole mouth on Niall's dripping cock. One hand rubbing him the other hand holding his hair back from falling into his eyes. Harry sucked Niall hard like a vacuum, cheeks hallowed, no hands anymore just a mouth of sin pushing Niall's cock back and forth in and out and deeper into his throat.  
"Fuck, your so filthy." Harry smirked and sucked Niall harder, Niall came down hard, in Harry's throat, and watching Harry's Adam's apple bob up and down, made him come more." Harry happily swallowed all of Niall's juices. Pulled off with a pop and slid up next to Niall. One hand on his chest, the other dragging a finger across the frosting and placing a few dabs on his lips. Niall ran his finger across his perfectly pink lips and placed the finger into Harry's mouth to suck the frosting off. With one hand pulled Harry's hair just enough to make him moan and open his mouth so Niall could kiss his sugary mouth. With the other hand he snaked his wet finger down around Harry and pushed inside him. Harry's closed eyes open wide and a moaning smile came across his face. With one finger, Niall twisted and turned inside of Harry and drug the top of his finger across Harry's soft fleshy love button, leaving Harry wanting more. Niall added some lube, from the nightstand Harry had so thoughtfully left for them, and added a dollop on Harry's rim, never once braking his kiss and adding one more finger and tasting Harry's moan in his mouth.  
"Am I doing this all right?" Harry could only respond to a swipe of his sweaty forehead and nod. Niall felt Harry pushing deeper into his fingers, and his body tense up. Niall added more and more fingers. Soon all Niall could see was his wrist he was amazed Harry took all of his curled hand inside him. Niall curled some fingers downward to press into Harry's soft fleshy spot, and Harry growled loud while lunging at Niall's neck and biting him hard, drawing blood. Scraping his nails down Niall's back. It hurt so badly, but fuck if Niall was gonna stop this filthy boy from fucking his fist. Harry was so big and so solid and so sore, he wanted to come so hard, but he wanted Niall to come first, after all he was the birthday boy. Niall sensed his eagerness and pulled out of Harry.  
"Gonna pound you hard now, own your ass." Niall lubed up and shoved himself inside Harry never waiting for an approval.  
Only listening to high pitched pornagraphic moans. A few " Yes Daddy's" came out, but Harry was blissed out and in his own sub space. He did try to stroke his cock, but Niall slapped his hand away.  
"No, for me let me come in you and then you come in me, ok baby can you hold it?" Harry nodded and bit the pillow and fisted the sheets. Niall pushed in deeper, skin slapping skin while Harry's yelling in the air.  
"Fuck me Daddy, deeper."  
Niall held on to Harry's knees and Harry grabbed Niall's ass asking him to still and pushing in deeper and faster, back arched stomach tight and legs strong. Niall could feel his belly coil up, and was relieved when Harry screamed out.  
"Come in me now Daddy, come now." That was all he needed to release, while pulsating and shaking inside Harry. Niall pulled out, and told Harry he was ready.  
" Haz go put your gold boots on and I'll be ready for you when you get back."  
Harry came back to see Niall face down on the edge of the bed legs spread and ass in the air. Harry squatted down in frog position, and proceeded to lightly smack Niall's bottom.  
"Birthday swats yea?" Niall nodded. Harry ran his tongue across Niall's pink hole, making him shiver.  
"And birthday licks as well." Niall wiggled his ass to let Harry know he wanted more of his birthday licks, over and over. Harry took the unspoken hint, and proceed to slowly fuck Niall's hole with his tongue, Niall became pliant and boneless and fell under the magic spell that was attached to this mans mouth. When he couldn't take it any longer, he turned around and opened his legs wide, and placed three of Harry's fingers inside him, quickly Harry opened him up and lined his cock to Niall.  
"You nervous, love? This is a big step for both of us yes?"  
"Not nervous, wanted you, this for so long. I want to feel you full inside me, and feel tight around you. No one else only you."  
Harry kissed Niall while he slowly inched inside, opening his legs as wide as he could and waiting for Niall to adjust.  
"Jesus, you are so tight, hmm feel so amazing." Soon Harry had bottomed out, both boys chest to chest, Harry holding on Niall's lower back. Niall could feel the burn and stretch from Harry's size and tears started to form. Harry kissed them away, and waited for Niall to allow any movement.  
"No fucking, I just want to make slow passionate love to you, unless you want something different, you control me ok? How are you feeling baby?"  
"It hurts like pulls and burns, but I like it, weird I know, I don't want to feel anything else but you, you can keep moving."  
Harry carefully pulled out and slowly pushed back in, feeling Niall still tight but adjusting.Niall grabbed the back of Harry's head and drug his fingers through his scalp.  
"Get on the floor for me, wanna ride you, feet on the bed boots resting ok? Niall threw Harry a pillow and he placed it under his ass, laid halfway on the floor and halfway on the bed. Niall got on his knees and lubed up Harry's cock again, snapping some pictures of the beautiful man in only a pair of gold Dior boots and a huge dimpled smile plastered across his face.  
Niall handed the camer back to Harry and slowly lowered himself down adjusting to his size, while Harry clicked away. Niall arched his back and rolled his hips forward, while stretching his arms backward holding onto the back of Harry's boots. Harry was stunned at the pornagraphic way Niall was riding him.  
"Someone's been watching some videos I see."  
" Wanted to look so good for you, like a pro for you, for my first time and all."  
"Niall what do you feel inside of you right now?"  
"Your delicious cock Haz."  
"And is it hard and filling you up right now?" Niall nodded in between moans and hip rolls.  
"Then you my love are working me like a pro, so much I very much would like to come now please." Niall rolled his hips a few more times and moaned out loud.  
"Wanna make you come inside of me, want you to fill me up, get me so wet, you ready baby?" Harry grabbed Niall's cock and stoked it a tad to hard, and squeezed it as well as he came inside of Niall. Digging his nails into Nial's lower back, full well knowing that was gonna leave a mark.  
"Come on me drench the butterfly." Harry stroked Niall through his orgasm watching every inch of his tattoo become a clear sticky mess. Niall collapsed on top of Harry's come riddled sticky stomach, and kissed his freshly bitten lips.  
"You have officially popped my cherry."  
" I really do love you Harry Styles, I mean I really do."  
"I really love you Niall Horan, really really do."  
Harry turned off the camera.  
"And another birthday gift for you, a little tape of our sexcapades, you know to satisfy your needs when I'm not around."  
Harry led Niall into the shower for a quick rinse, that ended up becoming a blur of water soap and come splashing all down the drain. Harry dried off Niall and laid on the bed, tummy on the sheets ass in the air legs spread to air dry, this time as a longer version of a naked starfish. Niall laid on top of his back and kissed the back of his neck.  
"Best birthday ever, I'm spent not to mention sore, I gotta start doing some yoga."  
"I told you, Adam was right, yoga is amazing for when your fucking, not just a pretty face that Mr. Levine, also smart."  
"So Nialler, did your wish come true after you blew out the candles?" Harry asked, full well knowing the answer already.  
"It did, and he is lying underneath me, you were all I wished for, the rest was just a bonus."  
"I'm glad, oh wait we didn't try out your cake, oh well the night is still young."  
"What?" Niall rolled off Harry and pulled him in tight as his little spoon.  
"Nothing love, good night, love you Irish."  
"Love you too Chesire."


	14. Beautiful like a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his cake and eats it too. Pure smut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it takes me longer to update, I'll try every week. My job takes up most of my time. But I did update Temp Fix recently. well I always loves comments. enjoy. Ironically 3:55 is when I finished writing this. Ha Ha.

Niall woke up groggily, wiping the drool from his mouth, and rubbing his eyes , squinting to see the alarm clock displaying 3:55 am. Alarmed by a very awake Harry covered with sticky frosting in multiple colors all over his hands. and what appeared to be him drawing or writing something on his back.  
"Umm Haz, what ya doing back there?"  
"Can't sleep to hyped, just playing Ok perfect let me get the camera."  
"Hold still, now that's beautiful." Harry showed Niall the picture he created while using a very sleepy Niall as his canvas.  
Lots of windflowers in brightly colored rows with the words Harry and Niall under a small rainbow.  
"How did you manage to get all these colors, when did you make these? "  
Niall gesturing to the multiple multi colored tubes of frosting.  
"Well after you fell asleep, I asked very politely and payed the morning kitchen staff to let me make some frosting, they were confused, so I told them the cake was upstairs I just wanted to decorate it. so they gave me a apron and a white paper hat,and these piping bags." Niall couldn't get the image of Harry covered in powdered sugar and butter mixing away in an apron, it was probably the cutest thing he has ever done. And Harry is a baby giraffe, so he's already the cutest thing to Niall.  
"Piping bags are so much easier, to do it this way, other wards it would have looked like a toddler created this."  
"So you just said toddler as in a child would rub frosting on a naked mans skin?"  
"Oh" Harry's eyes widened "Oh well yep I did, time to rewind ok? Man I'm hyped. I'm so gonna devour you, literally taste every inch of your skin, you ok with that?"  
"When have I not been ok with that? But seriously your acting crazy, like in Canada with your Poutine rant." Harry stood up on his knees and clapped his hands together.  
"Syrup, yes Ooo more ideas for later."  
Niall pulled Harry, down to kiss him, and in between kisses would tell him how adorable he was.  
"M not, I'm manly." But even Harry had to laugh at that one. Niall pulled both of Harry's rainbow colored hands down his face, watching Harry dimple. One click of the camera, and there sat Harry covered in rainbow colored stripes from his eyelids down to his chin.  
"Harry, you are so beautiful, like the colors of the rainbow." Niall kissed Harry deep and longingly, and proceeded to lick his face of all the sweet stickiness, making Harry lowly moan with this gesture.  
"Ok, now your turn, here hold this for me, gonna videotape all of this, ya know more for your spank bank, when your not with me." Niall did as told, laying on his stomach and holding the camera above his head to angle this hot performance that was Harry, just right.  
Harry very carefully proceeded to kiss Niall's neck and across his shoulder blades, smearing the rainbow with his chin. Rotating from left to right kissing and licking and leaving little bites along the way. So Niall would see in the morning he was a marked man. Something he would never object to. Harry licked down Niall's spine lapping up a row of wildflowers, looking up to the camera all the while smirking and stretching out his tongue like Gene Simmons would.  
Harry licks down to Niall's thigh, and decides Niall needs more marking, so he lightly lays small purple bruises in the shape of an H right on top of Niall's right ass cheek. Niall adjusts the camera above his head, to let Harry know HE really wants a show.  
And being the performer, he is Harry was more then happy to oblige.  
Harry licked all the stickiness off Niall's ass, and spread him open with both hands, licking and teasing and blowing on Niall's heat, Harry could feel Niall pulsate on his tongue and hand the camera to Harry. His left hand spread across to keep Niall open,  
While tongue fucking him, deep and fast, His right to film it all including Niall's moans and low guttural growls. Niall could let Harry live in this exact spot, and Harry would set up camp every day is Niall let him. Harry's tongue and lips were pure magic, especially when they are sucking and fucking, already wet and sticky. Harry wanted to get deeper into Niall, so he handed the camera back to him to hold it above his back, just at perfect level for Harry's next trick.  
" You can film me entering you, that wil make for a hot video." Harry stood on his knees and lubed up cock a few times for the camera, and slid down one more time to deeply penetrate Niall's heat with his tongue, and to to get Niall to squeak out a high pitched "Fuuck" on video as well. Harry slid in inch by inch nice and slow, and Niall took him all in like a pro. Harry pushed in and arched his back to his shoulders filling Niall up and bottoming out in seconds flat.His chest all stained in blues, greens, reds, purples and yellows. Harry moved the camera above above Niall's head, and pushed in deeper, laying his chest to Niall's back.  
"I want to rainbow fuck you." Using Niall's shoulders as leverage, Harry proceed to slam hard in and out of Niall, so hot so animalistic, with sweat bleeding colors now pooling and staining his back. Niall grabbed under Harry's head and pulled at his curls.  
"Rainbow fuck me hard, come all the colors, your so beautiful, just .. Just... OH GOD." Harry's cock repeatedly hit Niall's hot button, and Niall wanted to explode. Harry reached under and grabbed Niall's cock, and held on to it tight. Then whispered lowly into Niall's ear.  
" Don't come baby, wanna taste your rainbow colors."  
Niall let Harry come deep and fast inside of him. Harry flipped him over and adjusted the camera, gave a sinful smirk and swallowed Niall whole, sliding his tongue up and down. And just the view of Harry's swollen pink lips wrapped around Niall's cock made him fall into another space and time, right after Harry sucked him to oblivion. Harry let Niall soften and slid up to him, waiting for Niall to come back to him. Niall immediately started to laugh.  
" Did we just say we were rainbow fuckers?"  
"Yep, and you just came rainbows."  
Both men held their bellies laughing on the way to the shower. Harry turned on the water, and let his head hang low, water dripping from his curls, Niall stepped in afterward and immediately dropped to his knees.  
"Umm Niall, my eyes are up here" Well Harry thought he was funny.  
"What are you doing, too tired to stand?"  
"Just really wanted to thank you for this incredible night."  
"Ni, you don't have to thank me. HOLY CHRIST BUT IF YOU WANT TO.." Harry looked down to see Niall, sucking at his semi hard and very tired erection, but giving it one more go, I mean he is 22 and he can get hard at the drop of a dime, so why not.  
Growing bigger and bigger and fuller literally expanding inside Nialls mouth, with every suck and tongue swirl.  
"Fuck Ni, your so so good at this, oh Christ don't stop." Niall snaked two wet fingers inside of Harry, and Harry's knees buckled. He stepped closer under the water, watching all the colors run down his torso, and stomach and onto Niall's face. Harry came fast, and all Niall could see looking up were rainbow colors washing down his body. Harry crouched down to kiss Niall, he looked a little sad but still smiled at him and said.  
"You are the most beautiful rainbow I have ever seen." Harry couldn't tell if it was the shower or tears in his eyes, but he knew something was off.  
"Penny for your thoughts my love"  
"It's just, I don't want to ruin anything after this night so I won't, Harry I'm fine really I am." Harry brushed back Niall's hair to his skin, and looked directly into his eyes.  
" Ni, it's me you can tell me anything you know this,what is it love please tell me." Niall took a deep breath.  
" After all we have been through, Harry why not me, why does he have to matter? I'm crazy in love with you, have been for a while now. And I listed to your heart break over and over again Harry, and your the best human being ever I just don't understand why, and where your head is at. Is it just playtime for you? Cause this Irishman is in it for the long haul. Relationship, marriage, kids, pets, house, more kids. I want all of this with you Harry no one else. Can your DICK from Donny say that to you?"  
Harry knew it wasn't the shower, it was real and raw and so sad, so he pulled Niall in close and kissed his stream of tears falling from his lashes. He paused and took a long deep breath, carefully and cautiously saying what his heart felt.  
" I want all of those things with you, when I'm not sure, but I know I want them, I do Niall I promise, I do. Just give me time to make it right for everyone. I'm here with you now, it may not be everything you want, but know this, I choose you Irish I choose you." Niall nodded, and Harry pulled him up and held him tight. Turned off the water, and dried him off. Peaceful silence filled the room, with just the sounds of Harry lightly kissing Niall's shoulder. Until they stepped out, and saw what they done to the sheets and in unison yelled.  
"Rainbow fucker"  
Niall stopped laughing to apologize for his shower breakdown, and Harry just flicked his hair and tilted his head to say, "Please" and sashayed away.  
"Don't apologize ever to me, what's in your heart is never wrong. That's why I love you, you are unaffected by most, but passionate when you need to be. Harry rubbed his thumb across Niall's cheek.  
"When I say I promise, I do. And I will never break my promise to you."  
"M thinking, we should sleep on this big pull out, what's so funny?"  
"You said big pull out"  
"Oh my God Ni, good night." Harry pulled out the sofa bed and threw Niall some sheets and and blankets, then sent out a quick tweet to all his followers. 

@NiallOfficial, Hmm.. How did I get cake and frosting on my shoulder?  
"Let's add a winky face and a bunch of rainbows and send." 

Niall responded @Harry_Styles BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!  
"Let's add rainbows, a bithday cake and a big eggplant, and the shocked emoji, oh and party hats and send."  
Ohh...  
@Harry_Styles BREAKFAST IS ON ME ( winky face winky face) I PROMISE.


	15. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sits in his Range Rover and pulls out his phone to text Niall  
> "Don't do it." 
> 
> Niall wants to explore his options and Harry is not sure how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY to all who are reading, comments are always welcome.

Only three more days till the boys were done with OTRA and Niall was feeling more confident in his sexuality and still very confused as to where Harry stood in all of this, so he decided to try an experiment.  
"So I'm ready to go out and explore my options." Niall said over lunch with Harry.  
Harry put down his fork full of grilled Kale and beet salad and quirked his eyebrow in that quizzical way only he knew how to do.  
" Explore your options? I'm not enough for you Ni? Cause when we're together it seems like I am."  
"No, No you are and I love you for that, for everything and I mean everything. It's just you and Tommo I just can't and honestly no one knows how you feel about any of it but you." Harry nodded I mean what else could he do, he knew Niall had a point.  
"So I'm ready, I want more, I want to explore my options, so I was thinking be my wing man virtually like on my phone."  
'I'll go to club Heat, walk around pick out guys and you say yes or no, you choose them for me. And then we will go from there. What do you think?"  
"I think I should go with you."  
"Umm No, have you seen you? I need this for me, not for you to get hit on. Harry blushed pink in his cheeks and blew Niall a kiss, which he caught and placed on top of his heart.  
"Niall any man would be lucky to be with you, Umm well let's do this can I pick out your outfit?  
You are my master of style, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it." 

Harry chose a black shirt with maroon colored diamonds opened of course black Paige girl skinnies and Maroon suede ankle boots.  
"For Good luck." Harry placed his cross over Niall's head, ran some hair product into his hair and pulled back.  
"Oh wait one more thing." Harry clasped Niall's tennis bracelet on his wrist.  
"Now your complete." turning Niall's wrist over to lightly kiss it. Niall grabbed Harry into him, and kissed him hard and fast, small moans escaping from from Harry's lush wet mouth.  
"What was that?" Niall just smirked.  
"Now I'm ready." 

Club heat was a Mecca of flashing lights, loud music, shirtless oiled men dancing in cages, drag queens serving drinks and so many men willing and ready to to be placed in between some white bread. Niall downed a shot and face timed Harry a few shots ahead of him.  
"What about that one?"  
"Umm, not sure about that one."  
"Ok this one?"  
"Niall you can't be serious, he's like 50."  
"Right, more your speed."  
"Heey, not fair." Even though Harry knew Niall wasn't wrong. He really needed to talk to someone about his whole older man daddy kink.  
This pattern continued, for a few shots more.  
"Hey Haz, I'm starting to think I have to pick, like you don't think anyone here is good enough for you to pick for me."  
"I'm sorry, but yes Ni no one is , ok new plan let's try the VIP lounge."  
"Harry I think I found him" over there black shirt, leather pants black spiky hair, what do you think?"  
Harry paused, in his tipsy state, he rolled his eyes and finally spoke.  
"I think he's gonna hurt ya real good baby."  
"Oh shit is that Adam Lambert." Just then Adam turned around, and slowly drug his eyes down Niall's body, Harry still on the phone and smiled."  
"Well, now I think, my luck may be changing, it was getting so boring I here." Hmm , Niall, haven't seen you around Heat before, trying on something new?" Niall blushed and nodded.  
"Harry's been helping me." Niall raised the phone up so Harry could wave hello and Adam blew him a kiss.  
"So, Master Styles have you been grooming this delicious shamrock for your self, or can you share?"  
Adam moved in closer to Niall, resting his perfectly painted and manicured hand to rest on Niall's arm, trailing his finger downward. Niall turned flushed, and a felt a bit squirmy. Adjusting him self a bit. and Harry wasn't sure how felt about that.  
"Niall, did you know I came on to the lovely Harry in Vegas , he came to see my show but he turned me down flat." Adam pulled his lips to a pout. Niall licked his, again Harry was not sure how he felt about all this going on.  
"You know daddy issues with the little caramel skin one with those insane cheekbones and the ocean blue eyes, you just want to swim in." Harry just coughed.  
"So love where is daddy tonight?"  
"Honestly Adam I don't rightly know, probably adjusting his fake smile and whoring it up for the cameras with his beard." Harry could feel heat rise in his skin.  
"Soo, ya it is what it is."  
"Meow, well I hope you and daddy work it all out. As far as this situation here, don't worry love this little rainbow will be in very good hands."  
"it's not you hands I'm concerned about Adam." Adam leaned into Niall, and gave him quite an erotic and body tingling kiss and Niall was more then happy to reciprocate. He wondered though, "Was he getting hard because of this mans tongue in his mouth and hands on his body, or was it the shots kicking in?" Either way he turned off his phone but not before seeing an image of Harry that was just down right confusing. He looked genuinely angry,but why he agreed to the terms. Oh well, Niall would deal with that later. Right now, he was being asked if he wanted to get out of there? And he was more then ready.  
Harry felt sick to his stomach, he knew Adam was a good guy, but just the thought of him all over his little Nialler, just didn't sit well. Harry downed a few more shots and paced back and forth in his bedroom. Then picked up his phone.  
"Hi, it's me want some company?" 

Twenty minutes later, Harrry found himself on the couch, with one very turned on Louis attached to his neck, and palming at Harry's cock. Moaning into his skin. Hands fisting Harry's t shirt, he desperately had something Louis wanted, funny thing was, he didn't want it back.  
"Baby, what's wrong? I feel like I'm doing all the work here love"  
"S nothing, sorry."  
"Well you wanted to play strip scrabble, and I am letting you win, but your not even naked yet, your not even here. So what's really going on Hazza?"  
"It's Niall." Louis froze and pulled his body off of Harry.  
"I'm here ready to do really naughty things to you, and I don't know maybe NOT MENTION ANOTHER MANS NAME. ESPECIALLY NIALL."  
"Especially Niall? Harry had to smile internally cause he knew Louis was getting jealous.  
"Umm No he is with Adam Lambert right now is all."  
"Nialler? Our Nialler? Oh shit, Adam is the ultimate daddy. You know that tongue trick, I do to you, that makes you loose your mind every time?" Harry ran his hands through his hair and just nodded.  
"Well Adam told me about it, at the AMA's."  
"You said you were getting the name of his masseuse in the orient, now I just feel gross that you told me that."  
"Well you can always take a nice hot steamy shower with me, and let me wash you clean among other things."  
"Haz" Louis whined, "I miss you, been so long. I want you baby, come one stop being so silly about all this and worrying about Niall, let daddy take care of you." Louis leaned over to kiss Harry's neck.  
"I bet that's what Adam is saying to Niall right now, all bent over his big plush red velvet parlor chair. Harry's body stiffened.  
"Oh the visuals, can you imagine?"  
"Brace your self Haz, this just took a turn for the worse." Harry thought to himself.  
"Umm Lou, well yea I can, I kinda have one as well in my suite, well had different city." Louis face contorted from a smirk to a frown and pursed his lips.  
"How long Harold."  
"Lou none of it"  
"HOW FUCKING LONG HAROLD?"  
"The day we had the talk in your car and fro yo."  
" I never would have done that to you, how could you? I trusted you, trusted him, you said you were just friends." Louis eyes started to water.  
"TRUST, YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT TRUST, THIS IS RICH COMING FROM THE MAN I GAVE MY HEART AND SOUL TO.. HELL EVEN MY VIRGINITY. AND YOU HAVE THE ODDASITY TO TALK ABOUT TRUST WITH ME. Louis went to open his mouth, Harry walked closer to him, green eyes blazing with fire.  
'IM TALKING NOW LOU, TRUST WELL LETS SEE YOU FUCKED ANYONE YOU WANTED AND I HAD TO BE OK WITH IT. CAUSE IF I HAD SAID NO, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAY. TRUST, AND WELL THERE IS BRIANNA... AND YES I KNOW IT ALL. FUNNY THING IS, I FORGAVE YOU FOR SO MANY THINGS, BUT THIS, AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT TRUST. I KNOW SHE IS PREGNANT."  
"Not even sure if it's mine, had to you know for the story.  
"THE STORY" Harry was shaking now, and wiping tears from his face although Louis didn't deserve any of his emotions right now.  
"NO LOU, YOU DIDNT HAVE TO, YOU ARE NOT COMPLETLY GAY, BUT YOU DID NOT HAVE TO. AND NOW OUR DREAM OF US TOGETHER RAISING DARCY IS DONE, THE MINUTE YOU CAME INSIDE OF HER. YOU DESTROYED ANY HOPES AND DREAMS WE EVER HAD OF BEING PARENTS TOGETHER.' Louis pulled Harry into his arms, sobbing and Harry stood there cold and limp.  
"Hazza, look at me, are you saying you don't want me? I screwed up, I did but you for me, your my forever and my always. are you saying you don't want me at all?" Harry looked down to his boots, he couldn't do it, it was to hard but he knew he had to. Rip the bandaid off fast, so to speak. Harry sighed heavily.  
"Lou, you will always be in my heart, but we are on different paths, you know how I feel about this and you, but my heart isn't in it anymore. We have three more days of the tour, I'm coming out in two. I hope you are there to support me. Don't break my heart over this. Then we have our break, and if we decide in this time to try to really work this out we have a lot to talk about, then we will. If we decide, I just can't keep doing this back and forth anymore ya know." Louis nodded this time he knew it really was over, he just wasn't ready to accept it. He leaned over to kiss Harry, his tears falling from his lashes mixing with Harry's for one final time.  
"Bye curly."  
"Bye boo bear." 

Harry sat in his Range Rover , pulled out his phone and texted Niall.  
"Don't do it." Niall texted back.  
"What,do what?"  
"Just don't do it, please just don't." Harry turned off his phone. Then thought  
"No one more call."  
"Hi, it's Harry, Im so sorry it's late, but I have a huge favor to ask of you. Could you meet me at my hotel, kind of need something if that's ok?"


	16. Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes, what he wants.

Harry groggily opened his eyes, rubbed his temple and padded into the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Minute," he yelled, finished brushing his teeth and pulling up his hair into a man bun. As he opened the door, Niall shoved his way in holding a maroon colored vase in his hands.  
"What the fuck is this Haz?"  
"Well I'm no expert, Ni,but they look like flowers."  
"No shit smart ass, wild flowers to be exact and from you why? Why this card? What does this even mean? What do you want from me?" Niall read the card out loud.  
"I'm ready to grow in another garden, your garden. No more weeds, just Irish sunshine, your Irish sunshine."  
"Harry, you know I can't unless you and Lou are completely done, and I can't, no I won't be your rebound guy. Harry stepped in closer.  
"We said our good-byes as anything else then friends last night." Harry pulled Niall in close to him and Niall fell back to the wall. Harry lifted Niall's arms above his head and noticed something different.  
"What is this on your wrist?"  
"Well Haz it looks like a flower, and I'm no expert, but appears to be a wild flower, I'm inked Harry for you."  
"When with Adam?"  
Jesus no, he was all over me, and yes he was hot, but he wasn't you, no one is Haz, it's only you for me. Then you said Don't do it and I wouldn't have anyway." So I called our guy, love that we have a guy and he had to squeeze me in, said something about some hotel bound spoiled celebrity.  
"Umm, Heey, I'm not spoiled." Harry showed his wrist to Niall.  
"Harry, Christ, what did you do?"  
Harry revealed his latest tattoo, a slightly larger wildflower next to Niall's smaller one. Harry leaned into Niall.  
"Hi Nialler, my sunshine." All with a full dimpled smile.  
"Hi, Haz, my wildflower." Harry placed his his wrist on top of Niall's, above his head, and slowly kissed him. Deepening the kiss and pressing his body into Niall's. Intertwining their fingers together. He pulled away from the kiss, and gently rubbed Niall's cheek with his thumb.  
"I'm so in love with you Niall."  
"I'm so in love with you Haz."  
"Big day for us tomorrow." Harry said in between kisses.  
"But for now, let's just enjoy this moment." 

 

"Christ I'm so nervous, my guts are in my my nuts."  
After Niall stopped laughing, he took Harry's hand in his.  
"You got this, We got this, I'm here for you, never gonna leave you, love you."  
Niall gave Harrya quick kiss, before they were greeted by the rest of the band and the lads. Hugs and kind words later, Louis pulled Harry aside.  
"You, ok Love?" Harry nodded.  
"I'm so proud of you, you look so perfect and it hurts my heart, I want to be on this journey with you, I really do. But instead I will love and support you. God Curly, I really fucked up, I'm gonna miss you so much." Tears started streaming down Louis face.and Harry's heart broke into a tiny little pieces.  
"I would have never thought it would have ever ended like this."  
"Lou, your my heart and I will always be there for you, it's not good-bye just good-bye for now." Just then Niall walked up to Harry.  
"Ready?" Louis eyed widened, "Ready wait are you coming out as a couple?" Harry ran his hands through his hair and could feel Louis sadness through his eyes, as he nodded.  
"Lou" Niall chimed in "I told you it was that easy." Louis looked down at Harry's hand warmly rubbing circles in Niall's and slightly showing both matching tattoos. Louis locked his tear stained red blue eyes on Harry's misty green. Harry mouthed to Louis.  
"I will always love you, but I have to say good-bye."  
"Guys were back on in 5 yea?" 

Both boys Sat down in the big blue chairs, Niall's knee bouncing up and down, while Harry laid his hand on top of it to calm him. "So thanks for coming out of my bushes before the break, I hear you have have some very important news to tell us, and thank you for letting me be a part of this, you know how much this means to me."  
Harry cleared his throat.  
"Well Ellen, it only seemed fitting to do it here, our announcement that is, right Ni?" Niall gulped and turned to Harry, who just smiled warmly at him, arm wrapped behind hs back and rubbing his shoulder. Silently letting Niall know it was gonna be ok.  
"Right, so Harry and I together have an announcement to make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u all think of it so far.:) :)


	17. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately this is a Narry story, however there is a bit of a love triangle as well. So it might bounce back and forth for the sake of the story. Feel free to comment and say hi on Twitter @ LBWildflower xx

"Hello"   
Harry said to the person on the other line who's number he didn't recognize.  
"Harry, hi it's Louis."  
"Louis? Wow your voice sounds different, are you ok Lou?"   
Just hearing his name called as Lou made his heart hurt.  
"Ok?, well not in a literal sense but that's not why I am calling, Fuck I don't know if this is such a good idea.. I should just.."   
"Louis, hey it's me, I'm here talk to me ok?"  
Louis took a deep breath and Harry could sense he was smiling.  
"Hi love, oh sorry habit, Jesus Harry it's been a year and it's like the first day I met you so nervous."   
"Well just don't pee on me again and we will be ok." The tension was lifted by the way both men laughed.  
"Seriously Lou, are you ok?"   
"Yea, Yea sorry, m" good, listen I had something to ask you, well tell you, I had something huge happen to me, well my label did. and even after all this time that's gone by, you were the first person I wanted to share it with. So here goes, I signed The Dixie Chicks and you know how I love Natalie all brass and sass?"  
"Wow Lou, that's incredible, I heard they were coming back In a big way, that was all you?"   
"Me and my team, but yea, and well I wrote a song for the album, that's why I'm calling you, I wanted you to be the first to hear it if that's not too weird I mean, I don't know maybe it is too weird. It's just that I heard you were in town recording so I thought."   
"Um" Harry let out a puff of air, and pulled on his lip with his fingers. He could feel the flush course through his body while he twisted his hair in his fingers.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, oh fuck you and Niall I forgot. The last time I saw you was.."  
" It was Ellen, wow Lou it's been that long?"   
"Are you two still together?" Harry hesitated and took a deep breath, he was shaking so badly he had to find a place to sit down. Instead he paced back and forth.  
"We were but we are young and decided to explore other options, and if our paths lead us to one another then it was meant to be."  
"Hmm, sounds familiar." Louis could hear Harry choking after the comment that was made. Making him smirk just a little.   
"Well young Harold, are you, currently exploring other options?"   
"No Lou, no options just focusing on other projects speaking of, I have to leave soon meeting with an agency."  
"So Gonna be a YSL model, I knew you would, you are so perfect for it, I swear If I could I would find a way to tear down one of your billboards, crowbar, crane I'd fucking try."  
"And you'd wank to it constantly."  
"Well somethings never change, it would just be in my file of all things curly." If that made Harry's heart swell up a bit, only he had to know.  
"Sorry to disappoint, but no not that type of agency, it's for adoption, just a pre meeting nothing fancy."   
"Well I'll let you go then ya? So about my offer you up for it curly? I'll make us a meal like old times and who knows maybe afterward fro yo and a hot tub soak."   
"Lou you know what happens with those two sentences, I'm not saying no, but let's see where the evening takes us ok?"   
"Ok, my penthouse tomorrow, you remember where it is right?" Harry nodded, "Good one dork. He can't see you."   
"I do, oh and Lou wipe that smug smirk off your face."   
"I will when you stop twisting your hair with your fingers and pacing back and forth."   
"Jesus we know each other so well."   
"That we do Harold, that we do." 

"Hi." Harry face timed Niall.   
"So guess what happened?"   
"Harry it's like 3 am here and I'm half asleep with Michael next to me, hold on I'm moving us to the living room."   
"So Michael huh? How is it getting it good?"   
"He's fine nothing special, I mean he's not you, but nothing compares to you."   
"Jesus I must be tired, if I'm quoting Sinead O' Connor anyways what's up, what happened?   
"Louis called and we're having dinner, oh Ni I'm sorry I'm being insensitive, I was just excited you know?"   
"No it's fine, he called Liam and Liam called me at a decent hour to tell me, so your late to the game."   
"Sorry, had a thing, he called Liam?"   
"Yea, he's really nervous seeing you, listen Haz he's had a rough year since you last saw him, I mean really rough, and he can't know you know ok?" Harry nodded.  
"Two weeks after, Ellen he saw us together in Vegas and lost it, drank like a fish and ended up crashing his car head first into the side of the Luxor. Remember we saw it on the news, but the driver was never identified. Well that was Simon's doing   
He almost didn't survive. He broke so many bones and crushed his windpipe, almost lost his ability to sing and talk, but he's a survivor. It took him 6 surgeries and months of recovery. he walks with a limp and his voice is different now. We all went to see him at the hospital, he asked us not to bring you around and not to tell you, cause he was so not himself, he didn't want to see you hurt. He still loves you very much Haz. You still here Haz it went dark?"   
"Yea, sorry had to get some air, and some tissue. Niall I don't know what to say, my Lou? Niall I can't even..."   
Tears started pooling in Harrys sad green eyes, cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls.   
"Harry there is more, sit down for this."  
"More, Niall are you trying to kill me?"   
"His face was scaring Brockton his son, and Bri took him away, until he could get reconstructive surgery."   
Harry muttered how much he always hated her.  
"Louis got the surgery and well needed pain pills, and became addicted, and with addiction you make bad choices. His being a Spanish version of you named angel." Harry snorted.  
"Well there is one nickname that is forever ruined."   
"He was still in the closet, and so Angel became his secret lover, and introduced him to heroin."   
"HEROIN, why? I I don't understand."   
"Liam said he just wanted all the pain to go away, loosing you, the accident, his son, and he said the feeling after shooting it, felt like the best times you and he would make love, and he just wanted to feel again. Angel is gone now, and he is clean and sober and seeing his son again and on better terms with Brianna."   
"He named him Brockton, Niall he had a son, Niall this is to much it's to overwhelming, I can't Ni I just..."  
" Harry, you need to go. As your friend I'm telling you, he needs you and he needs your heart again."   
"Wow Ni, karma is a real bitch."   
"That it is Haz, that it is."


	18. Love is a fickle beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shh, Lou it's ok, I don't want to think about the past. that's why it is called a past.
> 
> Harry and Louis see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it takes me so long to finish chapters. My job is demanding. So at 1:12 am in my room at the Elms hotel, I said why not. Hope you like it.  
> The song Louis wrote will be in all caps, he's not yelling.

Harry arrived with flowers and sparkling cider to Louis penthouse suite. He spent hours primping and trying on different outfits feeling like a younger version of himself getting ready for his first date so so long ago with Louis, and that thought made him nervous. Not so much about tonight, cause after all "It is Lou." But just how he would be around him, knowing all he knew.  
Louis opened the door sporting a smile to rival the sun. Both men embraced, Louis could feel Harry's warmth envelope him, and small sniffles and tears presenting them self.  
"So you know?" Harry nodded still holding Louis tight. In that moment he was afraid to let go. Louis pulled away first, and wiped Harrys tears away while running his thumb across Harrys cheek, instinctually Harry moved his cheek closer to Louis touch.  
"Hi Curly, it's good to see you." Harry choked back a few more tears, and whispered.  
"Hi Boo."  
"So these are for me, yes? Always such the gentleman. Come on Haz lets talk." Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry's and led him to his couch, still wet from wiping his tears, Louis rubbed small circles on Harrys Palm as reassurance.  
"I know it's a lot to take in, so let's talk, but we can take this as slow as you need love." Harry nodded and let the floodgates of Louis life open up letting the prevebial tea spill all over. The accident, the birth of Brockton, which left an empty pit in Harrys stomach. Brianna, rehab, Angel, rehab again and his face along with the scars. Harry sat there quietly, just studying Louis all wide eyed and red rimmed glassy green eyes. Still there was such a fondness and sadness combined, written all over his face.  
"I love, how you still look at me, like I am the only one, that matters to you. I know I have physically changed, but you don't see that you only see me."  
A blush creeped over Harry's cheeks.  
"Lou, you will always matter to me, I'm trying to process it all but right now all I want to do, is hold you and make this better."  
He walked over to sit on Louis side of the couch, pulled Louis close and held him in his arms, feeling Louis chest rise and fall, while broken sobs could be felt on his chest. Louis squeezed tighter and Harry ran his hands through Louis hair speaking in low calming words.  
"I'm so so sorry Lou." Louis pulled back, and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.  
"No Curly, I am the one who is so sorry, I was so evil to you and you kept me around and I hated you for that, I hated myself for treating you the way I did. I took so much from you, and you forgave me time and time again. You loved me unconditionally, and I.. I God Harry I love you so much, never stopped. I'm so so sorry."  
"Shh, Lou it's ok, I don't want to think about the past, that's why it's called a past." Just us here now in the present ok?"  
Louis eyes were tear stained and bloodshot and his features were more noticeable. His skin once this glowing caramel color had now turned pale and yellow, the prominence of his well defined cheekbones, were hidden under his sagging skin, and his scar ran its full course from his his right temple down behind his ear. Harry couldn't help but run his hands down Louis face, studying him.  
"I know I am no longer the little one with the cheek bones, I'm pretty hideous now, never leave the house much anymore, without tons of cover-up. Lots has taught me a thing or two about make-up application. And to think I used to tease you about your gloss and bronzer, not to mention your pretty pink nails."  
"I'm a monster inside and out, and well this is my punishment." Harry just ran his hands down Louis face, and held it in his hands, holding Louis gaze to his.  
"Your still so beautiful to me, Lou." Louis leaned in and kissed Harry, he didn't move or kiss Louis back.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry Haz force of habit,every time you are around me or look at me, I just.. I just want to be with you, clearly this is not about that. Well ok, that was awkward. Shit.. Um well let's just have dinner yea?" Louis walked straight into the kitchen, while Harry shook his head, and scrubbed his face with his hand confused as to what just happened.  
"Lou wait, it's not that, it's just all of this. I don't want to do this after you just poured your heart out to me. You were so raw and vulnerable I don't want you to think it's because of that. Cause Lou I still very much love you, never stopped. But I can't just hop on this ride again, It's been over a year and we need to talk, we need to reprogram it all.  
"And there is Niall, right Harry?"  
"And there is that, but he will support me in what ever decision I make. The food smells amazing, did you cook?  
"Me, you know I can't cook, for shit and you know I have only made one meal in my lifetime for you. No Jaime was in town and he sends his love.  
Harry toasted, "To an evening of laughter, surprises, being re-aquatinted and where ever this may lead us. Oh yes and maybe just maybe, fro yo and a soak in the hot tub." He said smirking, and dimpling at the same time. Louis so desperately wanted to kiss those dimples all night long, if Harry would allow it.  
Watching Harry take bite after bite making orgasmic moans was making Louis feel some kind of way, and well if he had to shift in his chair a few times, no one had to be the wiser.  
"So Niall, how is he? I mean what happened?"  
"Niall and I are great, we had amazing times, so much fun but I wasn't ready to give him what he fully needed, on account that I was and am still not over you, and it wasn't fair to make him wait for me, while I sorted it out. So that is the long and short of it. He is in Austrailia with a finance major, he met though Willie named Michael. He dated Adam for a few weeks, but his pace was more glam and glitz then Niall knew what to do with."  
"And you Louis, dating a Spanish version of me really?" Louis could feel the heat of embarrassment crawl up his spine and land on his cheeks.  
"Well, not proud of any of it, he looked like you, just with a dark tan."  
"Heey, I get tan, it's rare but I do." He said teasingly  
"Yes love I remember, but I would take your creamy white thighs over his tan ones any day."  
"He didn't have the tats, or your sharp planes or edges or your delicious cock,he was more of a poor man's version of you." With that Harry choked on his cider a bit."  
"I was high, when we fucked so I closed my eyes and though of you and pretended, well you get the idea?"  
I didn't want to kick the habit, see I was afraid if I did, my thoughts of you would be gone as well. Fucking on heroin is good, but fucking someone and thinking about fucking you while being high, brought me to a whole nether place. So I felt like if I gave you both up, I would die."  
"Those are the saddest words, that have ever come out of your mouth, well I for one am proud you are clean and sober Lou, and I'm glad we're doing this, missed you ya know?"  
"Speaking of this." Louis said while clearing the plates." How about that song yea?"  
Louis led Harry to his studio on the second floor and closed the door. Harry sat on the couch next to the microphone and placed the headphones on, watching Louis play with the sound board and speaking overhead.  
"It's called Voice inside my head." Louis turned down the speaker, and carefully watched Harry's reaction. Harry gave a thumbs up to the intro, then Natalie's voice came on. 

"I WAS ONLY A KID WHEN I SAID GOOD-BYE TO YOU  
TEN SUMMERS AGO, BUT IT FEELS LIKE YESTERDAY  
LOST, SCARED AND ALONE, NOTHING I COULD GIVE TO YOU  
I TRIED I REALLY DID, BUT I COULDNT FIND ANOTHER WAY.

AND I WANT I NEED, SOMEHOW TO BELIEVE  
IN THE CHOICE I'VE MADE  
AM I BETTER OFF THIS WAY?  
I CAN HEAR THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD  
SAYING YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME INSTEAD  
EVERYTIME I'M FEELING DOWN, I WONDER  
WHAT WOULD IT BE LIKE WHEN YOUR AROUND?

I, I MADE MY WAY COLD AND ROAMING IN THE WILD I'M FOREVER CHANGED BY SOMEONE I NEVER KNEW  
I'VE I'VE GOT A PLACE, GOT A HUSBAND AND A CHILD  
I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT I'VE GIVEN UP IN YOU. 

AND I WANT I NEED, SOMEHOW TO BELIEVE  
IN THE CHOICE I'VE MADE  
AM I BETTER OFF THIS WAY?  
I CAN HEAR THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD  
SAYING YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME INSTEAD  
EVERYTIME I'M FEELING DOWN, I WONDER  
WHAT WOULD IT BE LIKE WHEN YOUR AROUND? 

The song ended and Harry walked into the sound room, his gaze penetrating Louis back, but Louis kept quiet and busy as well as silent not able to look at Harry, just a small flicker and glow from one of the consoles, seemed fitting to be in the dark. At least that's how Harry felt, for he never knew Louis still felt this way.  
Barely audible sounds were leaving Louis mouth, and in a small whisper, he finally spoke.  
"I wrote that for you."  
" I know Lou, why can't you look at me? Look at me please?"  
"I can't, it's the first thing I've written since the band and it's about loosing you and now you are here listening and it's just... It's just so." Harry turned Louis around and held him in his arms.  
"That by far is my favorite song you have written, you poured your heart out and I love it and I love you Louis, God I love you."  
Louis looked up, tears running down his cheeks, blue eyes locked on green and leaned in to kiss Harry, lightly and asked.  
"Is this ok?" Harry smiled and deepened the kiss, letting him know it was more then ok. Louis pulled back and took a deep breath.  
" Well I'm done with all this emotional shit for tonight, let's say end cap with fro yo and the hot tub." 

Louis favorite thing to do was to feed Harry mint chocolate chip frozen yogurt and leave some to lick off of Harry's perfect lush lips, but times were different and Louis needed to test the proverbial waters.  
Harry slid in first, wearing his favorite and full well knowing Louis favorite small pair of yellow swim trunks. Holding his tub of his favorite flavor.  
"If memory serves me well, you didn't have those yellow shorts on, for long and I ate you like it was Christmas dinner right in front of me. Paul had a talk about your very pornographicly pitched moaning." Harry hid his face in his hands and shook his head, while Louis took advantage of that time to cover up and slide in. You see Louis was marked with so many scars, he looked like he had been cut by a machete. Still Harry could still see, and he was breathless, speechless even.  
"What had happened to his beautiful, confident boy with all his vim and vigor. Harry's sass master from Doncaster, his loud, very loud Louis?" All of it was replaced by a broken shell of a man, and Harry could feel Louis dying inside, just by looking into his eyes. Louis still couldn't let go, and curled his body forward, Kneees covering his chest.  
"I wanted to see you, I really did. I missed you so much, but I was a mess, we'll still kind of am. I'm broken Haz and I don't expect you to fix it, but my confidence is shot. I'm not me and honestly I don't know if I will ever be. The only thing that got me through this, was thinking I still had this." Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's heart and Harry bent down to kiss it.  
"I may never had seen you again, but just knowing I had this at one point in my life, is what got me up in the morning and allowed me to face my demons." 

Harry was very torn, he loved this new Louis open, honest, sweet, raw and sensitive. But he missed the cocky, funny, passionate and oh some dominat side of him his "Daddy" if you will. And he wanted that Louis to appear in the hot tub.  
Harry fed Louis his mint chip, and left some to lick off, running his tongue alongside waiting for him to allow Harry inside. Louis did and let Harry kiss him, as if it were their first time.  
"Haz, you stole my move." Harry sat on top of Louis lap and tilted his chin sideways, kissing his jawline, smirking and nipping his was down to Louis collarbones.  
"Like this?" Peppering kisses and small love bites down to Louis chest kissing Louis scars, and pressing his thumbs into the jut of Louis hipbones. Louis shuddered and pulled Harry up, embarrassed by his scars. not letting Harry know he kissed Harry back and turned him around with his back to the tile of the hot tub, straddling Harry's very hard erection. Harry knew his "Daddy" would be back soon, judging by the desire in Louis eyes.  
Louis did everything, he knew would make Harry whimper and squirm under his touch, but when Louis slid his hands into Harry's shorts to massage Harry's throbbing wet cock, Harry couldn't contain himself and came all over Louis hand. 

A quiet "Fuck Lou." Was all he could say. Louis took full advantage, of Harry's sensitive cock, and placed him on to the concrete, sliding down his shorts and placing his soft thick skin into his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue and his wet hot mouth up and down sucking on his head, till he filled up rock solid again hitting the back of Louis throat.  
"Hmm feels good baby, yes?" Harry nodded and Louis spread open his thighs, and pushed Harry down by his chest, spreading him open and lightly sucking and tongue fucking, Harry's perfect pink heat.  
"Tell daddy what you want, can you do that for me baby?" Louis ran his thumb across Harry's cock head, and sucked just the tip, while placing two fingers slowly inside, scissoring him, watching Harry's full red bitten lips open spilling out those pornographic moans, eyes dark and glassy, and rocking down ever so slightly on Louis three fingers now.  
"Tell daddy what you want, use that pretty pink mouth of yours, say it and it's yours."  
Panting and in half breaths, Harry finally spoke.  
"I want you daddy, all of you, but I want to make love to you. And kiss every inch of you scars and all. I want you you to know how truly beautiful you are." Louis was stunned, but never the less, let Harry lead him into his bedroom and make him feel beautiful and whole again.


End file.
